Caricia Fantasma (traducción)
by lucerocanalla
Summary: Esa caricia que no podía ver se había vuelto familiar para Emma, reconfortante y bienvenida, pero maldita sea, ¿quién o qué diablos era?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:** esta es una traducción de inglés a español. Pueden leer el trabajo en su idioma original en el suiguiente link [ s/11355508/1/Phantom-Touch] y el perfil de la autora en el siguiente [ u/6565931/Olivia-Janae] Agradezco a Olivia el permitirme traducir su trabajo.

Si bien este es una trabajo ya finalizado, tengan en cuenta que la traducción irá lenta porque tendré que intrecalarla con la actualización de mi fic.

0-0-0

Fue el sonido de su exasperado gemido de placer lo que despertó de un salto a Emma y, otra vez como venía ocurriendo últimamente, se despertó con la mano apretada con fuerza contra sus temblorosos muslos. Resopló malhumoradamente. Le llevó un momento más darse cuenta dónde diablos se encontraba mientras pestañeaba contra la madera de su escritorio.

Olió el café de mierda marca Folgers y Cheetos, donas de tres días y elementos de oficina. Cierto, estaba en la comisaría, por supuesto. Porque tenía que estar de suerte y tener estos sueños en su trabajo. Lloriqueó, intentando no gruñir con frustración y patear algo, lo que fuera. Soltó su entrepierna y se palmeó el pecho que hace unos momentos había sido acariciado suavemente hasta convertirlo en un duro e insistente pico de deseo por la extraña caricia fantasma. No sabía si se estaba tocando a sí misma para alejar el cargado deseo o si apretar y desear que regresara. Nunca sabía que esperar de este extraño acontecimiento.

Volvió a gruñir, sólo porque se sentía bien hacerlo y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, intentando esconderse o posiblemente enterrarse a sí misma en esta necesidad que se había producido.

Había comenzado en Nunca Jamás. En Nunca Jamás las cosas raras como ésta medio que…tenían sentido.

La primera vez entró en pánico, pensó que se había vuelto loca. Había rugido y gritado a nada más que arbustos y enredaderas, sola en la jungla de esa olvidada isla. Ella no sabía qué era; todo lo que sabía era que no había dado permiso a nadie para ser tocada, así que iba a dar pelea con todo lo que tenía.

Pero el roce había sido tranquilizador, una suave caricia mientras ella se preocupaba por el hijo que compartía con Regina, el cual había sido raptado; o un cálido y gentil masaje cuando estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. La caricia se había convertido en un amigo amable, bienvenido y reconfortante.

No había pasado demasiado, sin embargo, cuando las caricias comenzaron a sacar a la superficie deseo, sin importar cuán inocentes fueran.

Tal vez había sido su culpa que se hayan vuelto de inocentes a apasionadas. Ella estaba descansando en la bolsa de dormir que Regina había creado para ella, con lágrimas de preocupación por Henry cayendo por su rostro, cuando la caricia apareció. Instantáneamente Emma suspiró, complacida de sentir los cálidos dedos detrás del cuello, frotando en círculos reconfortantes sus doloridos músculos. Era como si la caricia supiera exactamente por qué se encontraba mal y le estuviera susurrando que todo iba a estar bien.

Por un tiempo se había centrado en sus hombros, el cuello, la espalda, era tan íntimo que cuando se deslizó hacia abajo por sus lados Emma tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que se le escapara un jadeo.

Había aprendido a confiar en la caricia hacía varias semanas, cuando la había salvado de caer por un precipicio mientras corría tras Felix. El agarre en su brazo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener sus pies y obligarla a ver el error que estaba a punto de cometer. La había salvado.

Cuando se había lastimado al tropezar con una roca enorme, le había limpiado y curado las heridas mientras dormía.

Por eso cuando, durante un típico masaje había dejado escapar un involuntario suspiro de placer, no pensó demasiado en la pausa evaluativa de la caricia. Se había reído cuando un dedo había subido por su costado, produciendo las cosquillas adecuadas. Su risa aumentó cuando la caricia jugueteó con sus costillas, experimentando; haciéndola chillar y retorcerse como una criatura. Después, toda risa se detuvo cuando el roce se deslizó hacia abajo, por entre medio de sus senos, haciendo que contenga la respiración.

Las caricias cambiaron después de ese momento. Ellas aún la mimaban y reconfortaban, pero era como si estuviera en los inicios de una nueva relación y las caricias no pudieran quitar sus manos de ella; como si tomaran tanto placer del acto como ella misma. Cuando estaba sola, pasaba el tiempo hablándole en susurros a las caricias mientras estas jugaban con su cuerpo, haciendo que diera vuelta los ojos y respirara entrecortadamente. De alguna manera, la caricia había encontrado una forma de responderle, un roce por acá, un rasguño por allá que le daban a Emma la distintiva impresión de que sabía lo que estaba diciendo y, en su propia forma, respondía.

Pero ahora estaban en casa. Se suponía que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, esto era, si pudiera ignorar los ruegos amorosos de los dos hombres que competían por su atención.

Henry estaba a salvo. Regina y ella eran… ¿amigas? Amistosas. Amigables. No tenía idea, pero habían dejado de lanzarse insultos una a otra, ni hablar de puñetazos o magia. La mierda se les había venido encima con toda la furia desde que se había roto la maldición y ahora era tiempo de dejar que el polvo se asentara.

 _Las cosas deberían estar volviendo a la normalidad, maldita sea._

Desayunar en Granny's. Llevar a Henry a la escuela. Su mayor problema debería haber sido saber que se traían entre manos esta semana los adolescentes idiotas de Storybrooke y si tenía ganas de ponerse los jeans azul oscuro o los gris oscuro.

Solo que la vida no era así porque cada vez que se empezaba a sentir "normal" las caricias fantasmas aparecían; una vez fueron tan reconfortantes y ahora la confundían tanto.

¿Por qué no se habían detenido? Cuando dejaron la isla había asumido que las caricias se detendrían. Había creído que era una rara magia de la isla, que había llegado a conocerla íntimamente. Llegó a temer que fuera Pan, pero el miedo desapareció con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta que el _chico_ nunca podría hacerla sentir de la forma en que esas manos invisibles lo hacían.

Había estado caminando por Main Street hacia el centro de Storybrooke unos días después de haber regresado cuando unos suaves y cálidos dedos juguetearon con su columna repentinamente en el más suave de los toques como si estuvieran diciendo hola. Los bellos del cuerpo de Emma se enervaron en inmediata atención. Al principio sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose momentáneamente un poquito menos solitaria antes de que el sentido común reaccionara congelándola en el lugar. Jefferson se la había llevado por delante, al no esperarse el repentino escollo en el camino y ella casi lo había ahorcado, creyendo por un momento que la caricia íntima había sido de él.

Los recientemente aparecidos roces eran nuevamente dóciles; era como si hubieran perdido algo de su bravuconería. Habían sido educados, vacilantes; suaves roces en partes generales del cuerpo nada diferente a un masaje o la palmada familiar que podrías darle a un amigo cansado. La habían sorprendido, pero para su propia sorpresa los había recibido bien.

Sin embargo, lentamente durante las últimas semanas se habían vuelto confianzudos y franca y descaradamente sexuales; deslizamientos a través de su estómago justo por sobre la línea de su tanga mientras ella estaba en la cama, subían por su muslo y hacía muy poco había tomado su seno en la palma de la mano, lo habían apenas rozado, provocando sus pezones hasta que ella gritó para que parara, al mismo tiempo que rogaba por más.

Las caricias había llevado a la superficie un anhelo que ella había comprimido y escondido dentro de sí años atrás. Storybrooke era chico, no había forma de que fuera a mostrar su locura allí. Aunque, mientras los toques continuaran extrayendo esos sentimientos de ella, más difícil sería volverlos a encerrar. Se habían vuelto desesperados y estaban enojados por el confinamiento. Ella no estaba segura de cuánto más sería capaz de ignorarlos.

Tal vez si supiera qué era – no, quién – no, qué. No estaba segura de si era una persona o una cosa. Una parte de ella pensaba que las caricias eran una ilusión o una fantasía de su cabeza; un producto de una imaginación agotada, falta de sexo y de romance. Pero en un momento observó mientras las caricias se deslizaban por su estómago y por primera vez vio marcas de dedos en su piel.

Sobresaltada, intentó luchar contra las caricias, pateando el aire y gritando en su lecho nocturno, pero los roces se alejaron por un momento dejándola tener su pataleta antes de rozar con suavidad y amabilidad su mejilla, tranquilizándola. A continuación, acarició su piel de forma tan íntima que la había dejado respirando agitadamente, con la espalda apenas arqueándose de la cama.

Probablemente fuera uno de los Idiotas y ella odiaba ése hecho. Más que seguro que Neal o Hook se había acercado a Rumpelstiltskin en la isla y le pidió alguna rara mierda de magia para seducirla sin que el otro supiera. Cualquier día se presentaría orgullosamente, seguro frente al otro hombre, con engreimiento a causa de su sucio, aunque exitoso, asunto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella en ese momento?

El sólo pensarlo la hacía querer repeler las caricias fantasmas otra vez, negar la conexión que sentía y esconderla completamente. Quería alentar a los hombres y su estúpida e infantil rivalidad lo menos posible.

Pero si terminaba siendo uno de ellos, ¿qué iba a hacer? La caricia, de muchas maneras, se había convertido en su mejor amigo y su única fuente de consuelo. ¿Podía negarse al hombre al que pertenecieran esos roces? La amabilidad que sentía a través de los dedos fantasmas era dulce, amable y cariñosa sin mencionar intoxicante. Cualquiera de los hombres que fuera, si es que era uno de ellos, sería claramente diferente a como ella había pensado que era él.

Pero, es que no se sentía como si pudiera ser ninguno de sus recientes y poco queridos candidatos. Ninguno, en su propia forma, pareciera que pudieran producir una caricia como estas. Neal, en toda su historia juntos, siempre había sido un amante tonto y torpe; un hombre de tipo agarro, aprieto y listo. Estas caricias, eran ligeras, suaves y precisas como si supieran exactamente dónde tocar a una mujer para volverla absolutamente loca.

Y Hook, bueno, sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero apostaría a que él sería un amante egoísta. Sus dulces palabras eran lindas, pero estaba segura que él estaría demasiado ocupado alcanzando su propio placer como para molestarse con el de ella. Él no poseía esa clase de habilidad, de ninguna forma.

No, estas caricias no podían ser de ninguno de ellos. Como no había nadie más interesado en ella, volvió a creer que los roces tenían que ser algo que ella estaba desarrollando sin saber, más allá de las huellas de los dedos. ¿Sería un alien? ¿Sería ella la estrella de su propio Expediente X?

Había hablado tentativamente con su madre unos días después de que las caricias regresaron preguntándole si ella había 'sentido' alguna vez algo extraño tras haber estado rodeada de magia como lo había estado en Nunca Jamás. Mary Margaret había soltado una risa conocedora, "oh sí." dijo ella, "Las cosas pueden ser bastante raras tras algo como eso. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, ese tipo de cosas se desvanecen con el tiempo."

Así que había decidido esperar y ver, más allá del hecho de que estaba segura que su madre no había se había referido a cosas como ésta.

0-0-0

La cabeza aún estaba apoyada sobre su escritorio, dejando que su cuerpo se enfriara del último sueño cuando las caricias fantasmas aparecieron nuevamente. Empezaron detrás de su cuello y acariciaron con suavidad todo a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Tembló, siempre la habían derretido las caricias allí, y después chilló cuando se deslizó un centímetro dentro de la cintura del jean, merodeando justo por sobre la línea de su tanga. Se enderezó en la silla de un salto antes de que su cuerpo pudiera caer en estado de calentura nuevamente.

"¿Qué mierda?" Aulló, su alma salió de su cuerpo al ver a Regina sirviéndose una taza de café al otro lado de la oficina; su cerebro demasiado disperso como para pensar coherentemente ahora mismo.

No se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola. No había oído entrar a Regina.

¿Oh dios, lo sabría Regina? Por supuesto, no podría saber qué pasaba realmente, pero…

"Tiene un Cheeto pegado en la cara."

Emma se sonrojó y se sacudió el snack de la piel, aclarándose la garganta con incomodidad.

"Hace un montón de ruidos muy raros cuando duerme."

"¿Qué?" Graznó Emma, revolviendo los papeles de su escritorio para poder evitar sus ojos.

¿Sabría ella qué clase de ruidos habían sido? ¿Podría adivinarlo? ¿No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo, verdad? Las caricias, mientras que eran estimulantes, nunca la habían llevado cerca de su límite. Nunca había durado lo suficiente ni la había tocado en todos los sitios adecuados, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran sacarle unos cuantos sonidos cuando estaba sola, o dormida, aparentemente. "Uh, lo siento. Sueño raro. ¿Por qué estás acá?" Emma hizo un gesto de lamento tan pronto como soltó las palabras. Su amistad era tentativa, ninguna mujer estaba completamente segura de lo que quería conseguir. Lo que la volvía rara e incómoda.

"Quiero hablar sobre el hombre que trajo a mi pueblo."

"¿Quién, Neal?"

Regina frunció el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos, "El mismo."

"Uh, ok." El camino hacia Henry-ahora-tiene-dos-mamás había sido difícil. Había generado muchas peleas en sus días, pero ahora, al meter un tercero en la mezcla; Emma sabía que habría problemas.

"Él decidió que Henry debe practicar fútbol americano."

"¿Qué?" Bufó Emma. Bajo ningún concepto iba a pasar eso.

"Sí, aparentemente su novio ha decidido que quiere ver la cara de nuestro hijo rota y sangrante."

"Él no es mi novio." Se levantó, sintiéndose desorientada. Era duro tener que aclarar la mente después de las caricias fantasmas, ellas eran… tan buenas. Ellas la dejaban…ugh, ellas la dejaban demasiado caliente como para pensar, maldita sea. "Vos lo sabés."

La vieja versión de Regina le habría dicho algo insidioso y cortante, en cambio, la cara de Regina se abrió en una pequeña sonrisa. Emma supo que estaba pensando en hace unos días atrás cuando los dos hombres habían insistido en obtener su atención. Emma había entrado en pánico, insegura sobre cómo salvar la cara sin herir los sentimientos de nadie mientras permanecía… libre. Sin pensar, Emma había vomitado verbalmente sobre los hombres que ella ya tenía planes con Regina, lo siento y adiós.

Ella había aparecido esa noche en el umbral de la mansión con una botella de vino y una sonrisa tímida. Regina había levantado una ceja, pero se había hecho a un lado, dejándola entrar. Para sorpresa de ambas, una vez que habían superado la incomodidad inicial, la noche había sido agradable. Hasta, eso fue, hasta que el tópico de los hombres surgió y Regina comenzó a darle a Emma un momento difícil.

"¿Está planeando correr en la dirección opuesta cada vez que los veas por el resto de su vida, Emma?

Aún le daba un escalofrío de sorpresa por la columna cada vez que Regina decía su nombre en lugar de Sheriff o Miss Swan o… algo más colorido. "No. Yo sólo, no sé."

Sabía que tenía que elegir a uno de ellos pero, demonios, si ellos le dieran unos días para sí misma, tal vez pudiera hacerlo.

Como si las orejas les estuvieran ardiendo, la puerta de la comisaría se abrió de un golpe y Neal y Hook entraron a tropezones, discutiendo y empujándose como colegiales.

Regina tuvo que esquivarlos de un salto para evitar ser arrollada mientras ellos estaban enfocados sólo en llegar a su meta.

"Em, resuelve una discusión por nosotros." Insistió Neal con una confidencia que enviaba el claro mensaje de que sabía que tenía razón.

"Eh, ok."

"Bien. Él," Neal señaló con el dedo a Hook, quien parecía tener ganas de arrancárselo sin culpa, "insiste en cenarás con él esta noche en Ganny's, pero sé que está equivocado porque vos vas a cenar en Granny's conmigo esta noche. Me lo dijiste antes de llevar a Henry a la escuela esta mañana, ¿te acordás?"

"¿Qué?" Esto se estaba volviendo un poquito abrumador. Ella sólo quería pasar un momento a solas para calmarse y poder pensar. Un trago. Le vendría bien un trago. ¿Qué hora sería? "¿Cómo salió a relucir esto entre ustedes? ¿Acaso se consultan uno a otro?"

"Oh no, Mis Swan, ellos tienen unos pizarrones enormes sobre sus patéticas camas y hacen una nueva marca cada vez que usted elije a uno en vez del otro. Se recuestan en la gloria de su hombría triste y patética."

Ambos la ignoraron.

"Cena. Esta noche. Él. ¿O yo?" Insistió Neal, presionándola con los ojos. Él siempre insistía en que su pasado común lo ponía en un escalón más alto en el ranking de su afecto. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si él recordaba que aunque le había dado a Henry, también la había mandado a la cárcel.

Por sobre sus hombros, Emma vio a Regina cruzar los brazos, la diversión se dejaba ver en su sonrisa traviesa. Arqueó una ceja como diciéndole 'sí, Emma, ¿cuál?' Emma la fulminó con la mirada.

"Oh yo eh, tengo planes…"

"En realidad, recordé que tengo una reunión esta noche. Voy a tener que cancelar nuestros planes, Emma." Regina supo exactamente lo que Emma había estado a punto de hacer.

Ambos hombres sonrieron triunfalmente. Ellos parecían entender intrínsecamente que a pesar de ser sus 'intereses románticos', Regina y su hijo estaban ubicados mucho más arriba que ellos.

"Yo, eh, no lo sé." Con la promesa de contactar con ellos cuando saliera de trabajar esa noche, los sacó a la calle. Ellos se fueron no muy contentos y comenzaron a discutir en el momento en el que se encontraron fuera.

Regina no perdió tiempo en empezar a molestarla, se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró con malicia. "Esta es tu cama, Emma. Duerme en ella." Sus ojos brillaron con obvia alegría ante el predicamento de Emma.

Emma bufó mientras observaba como la mujer meneaba sus caderas descaradamente al marcharse. ¡No era justo! Ella había estado pensando en su hijo en esa estúpida isla. Había una cosa invisible tocándola. Las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos. No había querido que comenzara esta mierda y ahora, bien, estaba jodida. Tal vez debería dejar que la caricia decidiera por ella. Si eso era uno de los hombres, entonces él sería con quien ella se quedaría. Y si el toque era alguien más, entonces al diablo, ella se quedaría con él. Pero si la caricia estaba en su mente, entonces al diablo con todos, iba a envejecer sola y con un par de gatos.

"Y dile a Tararí que nuestro hijo no va a jugar al fútbol americano mientras estás en ello." Dijo Regina por sobre el hombro antes de desaparecer.

0-0-0

Ella no fue capaz de contentar a los dos hombres y, la verdad, no le importó. La dura verdad era que no había estado escuchando cuando cada uno de ellos, individualmente insistieron en que la llevarían a cenar. Sus pensamientos habían estado en las caricias fantasmas y en cuándo habían comenzado.

Tuvo reserva doble.

Había cenado con Neal y después tuvo un largo paseo con Hook. Pero había estado distraída en todo momento porque lo que habría querido hacer era pasar más tiempo ahogándose en libros; ninguno de los cuales tuvo las respuestas que ella buscaba. ¿Fantasma o persona? ¿Fantasma o un bicho raro?

Si estaba loca – volviéndose loca – o se había vuelto loca – esperaba que hubiera un signo de advertencia o dos. ¡Pero tal vez la caricia fantasma era su señal de advertencia y ella no se había dado cuenta! ¿Podrías volverte mucho más loca que si te tocara algo que no podías ver?

Cuando se acostó esa noche sabía que las caricias no aparecerían, ellas usualmente aparecían una o dos veces a la semana. Sin embargo, había permanecido despierta por un buen rato, esperando o tal vez temiendo.

Hook estaba esperándola abajo a la mañana siguiente junto a su sonriente madre. Mary Margaret tal vez no haya sido una gran fan de Hook al principio, pero ahora, desde que él había ayudado a salvar a su marido, ella era masa en sus manos, mano.

¿"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gruñó Emma, bebiendo el café que sin dudas Neal había dejado para ella como hacía todas las mañanas.

"Buen día para ti también, amor." Él se levantó y la atrapó en un abrazo. Ella lo permitió, sonriéndole débilmente a su excitada madre. Aún no sabía que iba a decir para alejarse de los hombres, si es que lo hacía alguna vez, pero la primera persona a la que tendría que calmar primero sería su madre.

Mary Margaret insistía en que a ella no le importaba con cuál hombre salía Emma, mientras viera que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien, lo que significaba: que estaba en camino al amor verdadero y de la verdadera felicidad o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, Emma estaba segura que su madre prefería a Hook.

Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, Emma chasqueó la lengua y se alejó, empujándolo. Él se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que se había pasado, pero estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, "No podés culpar a un hombre por intentarlo."

"Hmmhmm." Suspiró Emma.

Un golpe en la puerta los sorprendió a todos. Emma frunció el ceño, generalmente, cuando llamaba alguien a la puerta inesperadamente, significaba problemas.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se habría caído el pequeño Timmy en el aljibe? ¿Habría un ataque alien? Tal vez en vez de aliens los atacantes serían unos gordos tomates gigantes saltando por la calle Main.

"Lamento haberme retrazado." Neal sonrió y le tendió café y la dona de cada mañana. Confundida, miró entre el vaso del que estaba bebiendo y el que Neal le tendía.

"¡Ah hombre, Em! ¿Te conseguiste un café vos misma sólo porque me retrasé? Eso es maldad.

"Eh…"

"En realidad Baelfire, parece que _yo_ te gané esta mañana."

Emma se dio vuelta, ignorando el enfurruñamiento infantil de Neal, "Killian."

"Neal."

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Las mañanas son mías."

"Oh, no sabía que ahora nos estábamos asignando momentos. Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces supongo que me la quedo en las noches. Vos podés tenerla en las mañanas." Movió sus cejas sugestivamente y Emma gruño.

"Es temprano chicos, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me voy a bañar. Sola. Uh, chau." Su madre frunció el entrecejo desaprobadoramente como diciendo que ella no la había criado para que fuera tan ruda. Emma revoleó los ojos con molestia enviándole una mirada que decía; vos no me criaste, ma.

0-0-0

"Mami," llamó Henry a través de la puerta cuando ella se estaba vistiendo tras acabar de ducharse.

"¿Qué pasa, chico?"

"Tus novios se están peleando."

"¿Qué?" gritó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación, "Me estás cargando. ¿Sobre qué?"

"Café." Oyó el encogimiento de hombros en sus palabras.

Emma maldijo. "Está bien, andá a buscar tu mochila. Tenemos que irnos. Yo me encargo de ello."

"Kay."

Por supuesto, cuando ella entró al living los hombres estaban discutiendo, amablemente, con sonrisas educadas en sus rostros, pero aún así discutiendo. "Muy bien, sea por el motivo que sea, la terminan. ¡No! No quiero oírlo. Se. Van. Tengo que llevar a mi hijo a la escuela. Ambos son bienvenido en las mañanas, pero no así. ¡No! ¡FUERA!"

Emma se fue mientras los hombres aún reñían entre ellos sobre quién tenía el derecho a llevarle el café.

0-0-0

"¿Vas a comenzar a salir con Killian?" Preguntó Henry mientras caminaba casualmente a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Emma suspiró, "No sé. Sé que hay un buen hombre en él y sé que se preocupa por mí. Cambió mucho desde la primera vez que nos vimos y eso es grandioso."

"¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?"

"Es complicado." ¿Cómo le explicás a un niño que querés chispas? ¿Era posible hacerle entender que tener citas era un dolor de ovarios, así que si iba a tener que hacerlo, necesitabas que valiera la pena? Ella necesitaba que le temblaran las rodillas y que su cuerpo ansiara a la otra persona.

"Oh. ¿Entonces vas a salir con mi papá?"

"No sé, chico."

¿Valdría la pena salir con alguno de ellos?

Sabía sido feliz con Neal una vez, ¿cierto? Pero… había sido tan joven. Y Hook era…encantador.

Ugh. Sabía que nunca sabría cuál de los hombres era el adecuado, si es que alguno lo era, a menos que diera un salto de fe y le diera una chance a uno. ¿Pero a cuál? ¿Cómo podría elegir? Ella se preocupaba profundamente por ambos de formas completamente distintas. No era justo que se tomara tanto tiempo. Tal vez debiera tirar una moneda. Ese pensamiento era deprimente. ¿Era esto lo único disponible para ella? ¿Dos hombres que por sí mismos eran maravillosos pero que no la hacían temblar, ni le aflojaban las rodillas, ni la atolondraban?

Una suave briza pasó por su rostro y en ella sintió la gentil aparición de unos dedos. Comenzó en la sien corriendo con suavidad y afecto su cabello detrás de la oreja. Y después le acarició con amabilidad la mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla. Con suavidad, el fantasma se la levantó como diciendo que mantenga la frente en alto antes de desaparecer.

Emma sonrió sintiéndose más liviana casi al instante.

En lo más profundo de sí misma sabía que deseaba que fuera una persona porque de serlo era a quien ella quería darle todo. Era tan amable. Tan cálida. Tan fuerte.

Esa noche se metió en la cama para ver algo de tele sintiéndose deprimida. La confianza en sí misma que le había dado esa mañana la caricia había desaparecido cuando al medio día su teléfono había explotado con desesperados mensajes de texto de Hook y Neal. No estaba funcionando. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Ya. Tal vez ellos eran, como Regina los llamaba, Tarará y Tararí, pero tenían sentimientos y sabía que estaba tirando demasiado de la cuerda.

¿Pero qué pasaba si uno de ellos era la caricia y ella rompía con él sin saberlo?

Su cabeza dio vueltas sin parar, pensando y repensando sus decisiones hasta que la culpa amenazó con consumirla.

Daba asco. ¿Por qué no podía tomar una decisión?

Gruñó mientras giraba los hombros, el consuelo bañó su cuerpo.

Le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta por qué se había calmado. La caricia fantasma había reaparecido, no haciendo demasiado. Simplemente jugaba con su cabello distraídamente, como si también estuviera acostado mirando viejos capítulos de Friends en la TV. Observó los bucles dorados levantarse de la almohada, atravesar dedos invisibles, caer y comenzar todo el proceso otra vez. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, la culpa temporariamente olvidada. Si esto _era_ una persona, ¿se sentarían juntos en la cama mirando viejos capítulos de sus series preferidas? ¿Era algo que estaban haciendo juntos o se estaba engañando a sí misma al pensar que por ahora, no estaba sola?

Esa noche, Emma soñó con una persona sin rostro parada a los pies de su cama, sus largos dedos acariciándola posesivamente. Al principio se aterrorizó, pero mientras miraba el rostro sin cara, el miedo se desvaneció gracias a la sensación de saber que ella conocía a esa persona, la conocía muy bien. A pesar de que la cara estaba borrosa e irreconocible, podía sentir su cálida sonrisa, así que cuando sintió cariñosas yemas de dedos tocar sus hombros obedeció y rodó sobre su estómago, su postura preferida para dormir. Un segundo después sintió el roce de una mano insustancial recorriéndole la espalda de arriba abajo.

Los labios de Emma se entreabrieron.

La mano invisible comenzó a dibujar patrones en su espalda, en su piel, la musculosa que llevaba no era ningún obstáculo.

Emma soltó una risita tranquila mientras los dedos se deslizaban a cada lado de sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Jadeó cuando las manos etéreas bajaron por su cuerpo, apretando apenas al pasar sobre sus bragas y continuaron bajando por sus muslos, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente hacia adentro quedando apenas a un suspiro del lugar donde Emma más quería ser tocada. Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a las sábanas a causa de la expectación, pero la caricia continuó hasta los talones para rehacer el mismo camino a la inversa. El toque remoloneó en lugares sensibles: su talón de Aquiles, detrás de las rodillas, debajo de su trasero, el centro de la espalda, entre los hombros y finalmente, detrás de las orejas.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de un suave perfume floral, como si alguien hubiera encendido una vela perfumada. Era calmante y profundamente estimulante. Podía sentir una suave y cálida respiración que se acercaba y se alejaba detrás de sus oídos, respirando sobre su piel. Una mano se deslizó bajo su cadera y la apretó, levantándolas apenas de la cama y sosteniéndolas en el lugar. Casi podía percibir el cuerpo cálido presionándose contra su espalda, casi sintió una nariz hundiéndose seductoramente en sus cabellos, gimiendo como si quisiera memorizarla.

La otra mano se escurrió entre su piel y la cama, cubriendo su pecho. Emma tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro invisible al mismo tiempo que gemía de placer.

Dio media vuelta, reclinándose sobre el cuerpo detrás de ella y chillando cuando los ágiles dedos etéreos jugaron primero con un pezón y después con el otro, haciéndolos endurecer y erguirse de placer. Ella suspiró y gimoteó mientras labios invisibles ce cerraron sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, la suave mano se volvió repentinamente más ruda sobre su piel sensible, tomando y apretando su seno maravillosamente.

Gruñó.

"Emma."

Gimió en respuesta, su centro rogaba atención.

"Emma."

Emma se mordió el labio, sus caderas se movieron por propia voluntad, frotándose contra el cuerpo que no podía ver.

Se despertó de un golpe, sentándose instantáneamente en la oscuridad del cuarto. "¿Qué?" Estaba atontada y confundida, su cuerpo vibraba a causa del sueño. Entonces reconoció a su madre sentada en el borde de la cama, pálida y preocupada. Chilló, casi cayendo de la cama en su apuro por subirse las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo excitado.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Mamá?" Espetó, haciendo sonreír a Mary Margaret. "¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

"Nada, cariño, nada." Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Emma se alejó de un salto, no porque no apreciara el consuelo de Snow, si no porque – bueno, ser tocada por su madre tras el sueño que acababa de tener se sentía muy mal.

Mary Margaret frunció las cejas, pero intentó disimular que su alejamiento la había lastimado.

"Lo siento." Intentó explicar Emma, "Es que – mi sueño, um-"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es, linda?"

Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, pero asintió entendiendo el rechazo. Con una palmada en su pierna y una mirada triste sobre su hombro, dejó la habitación.

Emma necesitaba su propia casa. Necesitaba muchísimo su casa propia. Una en la cual su madre no intentara salvarla de un sueño húmedo.

Mirando al techo Emma se sentó y sintió cómo vibraba su cuerpo, hambriento y demandante. Podía sentir la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta e incluso ese suave roce era tan tentador que quería empujar en él y gritar.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Frustrada, golpeó un par de veces la cabeza contra el espaldar de la cama. ¿Ahora soñaba con la caricia? Estaba segura que no había sido la verdadera caricia fantasma, nunca habían sido más que las puntas de los dedos, nunca manos, labios y definitivamente nunca un cuerpo entero. No, su cerebro había convertido las caricias fantasmas en un cuerpo y a su inconsciente le había parecido bien tener sexo con él. ¿Qué diablos significaría?

Tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía que averiguar, si era una persona, quién era. ¿Neal? ¿Hook? ¿Alguien completamente distinto? O si era posible que todo estuviera en su cabeza.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente atontada y de mal humor. Se duchó, permitiendo que el agua fría enfriara su piel. Pero aún se sentía inquieta, excitada y sensible como si hubiera sido interrumpida mientras se estaba masturbando y no pudiera pensar en nada más que hacer que su invitado se fuera para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajó las escaleras descoordinadamente y no se sorprendió de ver a Neal sentado en la barra de la cocina.

"Buenos días." Sonrió él tendiéndole una taza de café.

"Buenas."

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Aprovechó, "Oh, no sé. Estuve despierta casi toda la noche." Esperó que una creída sonrisa de orgullo apareciera en sus ojos, probando que era su obra maléfica, pero todo lo que vio fue la agravante cara de cachorro preocupado.

"¿Por qué estabas levantada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Em? ¿Uh…Emma?"

Emma no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado estudiando con intensidad a Neal hasta que Henry habló, con leche chorreando de la barbilla mientras comía su cereal matutino. "¿Ma?"

"¿Hmm? Eh, olvídalo. Sólo estaba…sueños raros." Se alejó sorbiendo su café. Lo bajó con un mohín de disgusto. Se sentía resacoso. El café estaba demasiado fuerte; necesitaba otra cosa, algo más liviano, más dulce tal vez.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Emma suspiró, no necesitaba responder para saber quién era. "Pasá Killian."

Él entró sonriendo. "¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

"Adiviné." Gruñó.

Los hombres se saludaron con frialdad y Emma dejó caer la cabeza en las manos.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

Emma saltó. "Miren muchachos, sé que son infelices y quieren respuestas. Y yo tengo que dárselas, lo sé. Es injusto que no lo haya hecho, ¿pero sólo por hoy pueden por favor no pelear? Me siento para la mierda."

Los hombres asintieron y se ocuparon con Henry, adulándolo a él ya que adular a su madre los metería en problemas.

Mientras Henry sonreía disfrutando la atención, Emma miró en las bolsas que los hombres le habían traído, una factura y una barra de maple. El estómago le dio un vuelco. No creía que pudiera soportar su usual desayuno de dulces esta mañana.

Necesitaba una siesta.

Sonó otro golpe en la puerta y todas las cabezas se volvieron al unísono.

"Es gracioso, todos nuestros compañeros usuales de desayuno ya están acá." Dijo David, sentándose al lado de su nieto para tomar su cereal antes de irse a trabajar.

Emma frunció el entrecejo, pero su padre le sonrió con buen humor.

"Eh, yo voy." Decidió Henry corriendo hacia la puerta. "¿Mamá?"

Regina entró, sonriendo con la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Henry, "Buen día, corazón."

"¡Regina!" Emma sonrió, sorprendida de estar contenta de verla. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Um, ¿está todo bien?"

Regina se tragó visiblemente un comentario sarcástico asintiendo en cambio, "Pensé, si no le molesta, que hoy podría caminar con usted y Henry hacia la escuela."

"Oh," Emma sonrió, "Seguro. Por supuesto."

"Ah, y acá tiene," le puso una taza y una bolsita en las manos. "Ya desayuné, pero imaginé que usted podría estar hambrienta, pero," observó las otras bolsas y tasas, "Veo que ya se ocuparon de ello."

Curiosa, Emma olió la tasa, un fuerte olor a menta flotó hasta ella y suspiró, "¿Té de menta?"

"Mmm, y unas rodajas de pan de centeno. Los últimos que quedaban."

Emma sorbió, deleitándose en el limpio gusto del té. Era perfecto. "Um, gracias Regina."

Regina asintió seca, incómoda pero sosteniéndole los ojos voluntariamente por un momento. Emma vio pasar algo por ellos. Miró con curiosidad, pero lo que fuera, se esfumó tan rápido que no pudo averiguar su significado. Tal vez la ex Reina Malvada se sentía incómoda haciendo cosas buenas para otros; eso no sorprendería para nada a Emma.

"Ok entonces," Emma se volvió hacia Henry, "¿estás listo?"

Él sonría entre sus madres, con la mochila sobre los hombros, "Sip."

"¿Te cepillaste los dientes?" Preguntó Regina, ganándole de mano a Emma.

"Maaaamáaaaa." Henry frunció el ceño.

"Henry, sabés cómo funciona esto. Andá a lavarte los dientes." Lo reprendió Emma.

"Está bien." Fue arrastrándose hasta el baño.

Emma aprovechó el momento para tostar el pan y ponerle manteca, "¿Cómo sabías que era mi favorito?"

Regina se encogió de hombros, "No lo sabía. Es mío."

Emma sonrió y le ofreció un mordisco. Todas las cejas de los espectadores se levantaron al unísono cuando Regina, tras dudar sólo un segundo mirando a la rubia, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un mordisquito.

Emma sorbió su té, mordió otro pedazo sin darse cuenta que el cuarto había quedado paralizado, todos inmensamente shockeados.

"Entonces, eh, Swan," Comenzó Hook tras un minuto de silencio, "El festival de otoño comienza este viernes y,"

"Espera un minuto," Saltó Neal, "por eso es por lo que estoy acá. Lo estuve planeando por semanas; de ninguna manera voy a dejar que lo arruines."

"¿Qué?" Emma frunció el ceño.

"Mirá," Explicó Neal, "los dos queremos llevarte al festival de otoño de la semana que viene. ¿Por qué no hacemos un arreglo?" Claramente había decidido que la diplomacia sería lo mejor para llegar a Emma hoy.

¿Un arreglo?" Las oscuras cejas de Hook se fruncieron, claramente infeliz de que haya sido Neal el que tuviera tan sabia táctica.

"Sí, mira, yo la llevo a la noche de apertura y vos a la de cierre."

"¡De ninguna forma! No pasa nada en la noche de clausura. Es por eso que todos van a la apretura."

En seguida los hombres comenzaron a discutir. Emma se reclinó contra la mesada y Regina se le unió, observando el show contemplativamente.

"Es muy atractivo, ¿no?"

Regina soltó una risa ahogada, "Bueno, Miss Swan, creo que hasta que elija a uno, el otro, ambos o ninguno, esto es lo que va a tener."

Emma rió por lo bajo, "Tenés razón."

"¿Ha…," Regina se movió incómoda, "a cuál cree que va a elegir?

"Eh, ahora mismo no creo que elija a ninguno."

"Eso dice bastante, ¿no cree?"

Emma revoleó los ojos.

"Ok, Emma," Neal se volvió hacia ella, "¿qué hay de esta noche? Pensé que podríamos ver una película o algo." Le sonrió, sus intenciones apenas escondidas. Hook parecía querer dormirlo de un golpe.

"¿Esta noche? Oh eh."

"En realidad, estuvimos planeando una noche de película con nuestro hijo." Intercedió Regina.

Emma hizo lo mejor que pudo para no mostrar el shock que sentía. ¿Desde cuándo Regina acudía en su ayuda? Usualmente disfrutaba de cómo Emma se mentía en líos y después la veía ahogarse.

"Oh está bien," comenzó Neal, pero Regina lo cortó.

"Sólo madres." Los labios de Regina se apretaron con fuerza. "Lo siento." Agregó como de pasada.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Henry, saltando en el cuarto excitado.

"Mmm, noche de película Swan/Mills." Henry sonrió a sus madres mientras ellas lo seguían hacia la puerta.

Esa noche no fue la última que Emma pasó con Henry y Regina esa semana. De hecho, parecía que cada vez que uno de los hombres quería pasar tiempo con ella, el nombre de Regina aparecía en sus labios como un reflejo.

Sorprendemente, se divertía mucho en la mansión Mills y Emma encontró una excusa algo legítima para evadir la atención de los hombres, su vida comenzó a ser estable nuevamente. Las caricias fantasmas pasaron al fondo de su mente al haber desaparecido. De hecho, casi las había olvidado cuando volvieron a aparecer…en la noche del festival de otoño.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma decidió que elegir a un hombre sobre otro podría dar la impresión de favoritismo, así que resolvió declinar la invitación de ambos e ir con el único y mejor hombre de su vida: Henry.

El festival no era grande, nada en Storybrooke lo era, pero era divertido. Había algunos juegos y puestos; algunos juegos no muy seguros de los cuales Emma no estaba convencida que pasaran una inspección, y la mansión embrujada.

Ella y su hijo compartieron una manzana, participaron – y perdieron espectacularmente – en una carrera de tres piernas y por sobre todas las cosas se bajaron la vasta selección de dulces de todos los gustos posibles.

Estaba disfrutando, pero la noche fue manchada con una gotita de tristeza. Henry ahora era un adolescente y por primera vez notó que mientras compartían manzanas sus mejillas se sonrojaron y que rápidamente se pasó la mano por el cabello cuando pasó un grupo de chicas que reían por lo bajo y cuchicheaban tapándose la boca.

Él aún le sonría a Emma cuando hablaba, pero cuando ella le ofreció la mano para caminar, como solían hacer todo el tiempo, él se negó y con timidez insistió en que sus manos estaban pegajosas por los dulces de algodón.

Ella lo entendió, y cuando un grupito de torpes chicos apareció tratando de llevarse a su hijo hacia la mansión embrujada; lo dejó ir.

Encontró un banco al límite del parque y se sentó a esperar por él, oyendo sus chillidos de entusiasmo mientras él y sus amigos reñían.

"Qué gusto encontrarte así. Pareces estar necesitando un vaso de sidra." Hook apareció a su lado, levantó una pierna y la apoyó sobre el borde del banco.

Pretendieron chocar los vasos, con cuidado de no romperlos, "Salud."

Ella sorbió y frunció el entrecejo, "Nada que ver con la de Regina. Mejor que ella no haya venido o tendría algo que decir al respecto. Sabés, no lo entiendo. ¿Ellos saben cuánta sidra ha hecho Regina en su sótano? De ambas clases, alcohólica y um, virgen…"

Hoook rió por lo bajo y dentro su vaso, murmuró algo con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Él se encogió de hombros, "Entonces, ¿dónde está Henry?"

"En la mansión embrujada. Quiso ir con unos amigos."

"Ya veo. Está creciendo, ¿no?"

Emma rió, "Sí, lo está."

Charlaron amistosamente por un tiempo y Emma se dio cuenta que por primera vez las cosas no eran complicadas con Hook. Él no estaba peleando por su atención; no estaba siendo grosero ni estaba haciendo nada incorrecto. Su actitud se había suavizado y era casi agradable. Fue…lindo. Hasta que su reciente enemigo apareció, por su puesto.

"Hey, Em." Sonrió Neal, la besó con descaro en la mejilla y le dio un dulce de azúcar enorme y violeta. "¿Te acordás de esa vez que fuimos a esa feria en Baltimore? Comiste tanto de estos que vomitaste rosa, por… ¿todo un día?"

Emma rió con suavidad, recordando su idiotez juvenil.

"Y después de eso, ¿aún lo seguís comiendo?" Preguntó Hook, asqueado.

"Mmm," Emma rió con la boca llena, "Supongo que no aprendí la lección." Sorbió la sidra y frunció las cejas, "Oh, estos dos no saben bien juntos."

"Eso debería decirte algo, amor." Suspiró Hook, tomando un sorbo largo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Neal se volvió agresivo al instante.

"Significa," se burló Hook, "que tal vez tus gustos infantiles no van bien con mis preferencias adultas, tal como ésta sidra para _adultos_."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso no la ves comiéndolo? Porque yo la veo comiéndolo. Verás, Ema y yo creemos que los mejores momentos de nuestra vida adulta es cuando nos relajamos y volvemos a ser chicos. Tal vez quieras probarlos, Killy. Oh, pero tal vez, eso te haga menos aburrido y nosotros no queremos eso. Mientras más aburrido sos, más chances tengo _yo_."

"Hey, muchachos…" Emma intentó interrumpir.

"Tal vez sobreestimas tu encanto de nenito."

"Chicos, estaba pasándola bi…"

"Sí bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta, _Hook_ pero ya no soy un chico. Vos, por otro lado, sos…"

"Muchachos, esto apesta, yo…"

"Mirá Bae, creo que tenemos que dejar algo en claro. Vos sos sólo un chico. Si hay alguien acá que es perfecto para Emma, ese soy yo."

"¡Hey!"

"Tal vez no deberías gritar a los cuatro vientos qué tan viejo sos, abu."

La mano de Hook salió disparada, tomando a Neal de la remera, su garfio brillando siniestramente a la luz de la farola.

"¡HEY!" Gritó Emma, saltando sobre el brazo en movimiento de Hook. "¡Maldita sea!

El temor invadió el estómago de Emma, con sofocante malhumor. Se terminó. Tenía que acabar con este comportamiento ya mismo. Estaba cansada de esto. Mierda. No iba a estar con ninguno de ellos. Aparentemente no quería estarlo; si no ya estaría saliendo con alguno a esta altura. Listo. Que estalle la mierda.

La brisa sopló por su piel y Emma se ruborizó al sentir el roce de dedos bajando desde su hombro por el brazo hasta la mano, como dándole coraje. Casi rió en voz alta. Era como si la caricia supiera que iba a volver a la cárcel por matar a ambos hombres y estuviera tratando de evitarlo. O tal vez sabía que estaba por deshacerse de ellos y la estuviera alentando.

"¡Juro por Dios que el primero que tire un puñetazo va a terminar en el suelo en un puto segundo!" Rugió por sobre sus gritos, con los pies bien apoyados en el suelo mientras tiraba del brazo de Hook.

Todas las caras que los rodeaban se volvieron hacia ellos para mirar el show con sorprendido deleite.

Se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada y con voz enronquecida por el enojo les susurró, "Se terminó. Hasta acá llegué."

Por un momento, ambos hombres parecieron divertidos por su voz de mamá enojada, hasta que gruñó con violencia, "Esto no es lo que quiero. Esta pelea es ridícula. ¿Cuántos años tienen, dieciséis?" Estaba tratando de mantenerse centrada, pero la concentración se le escapaba al sentir la caricia masajeando sus hombros.

¿Sería posible que percibiera su diversión? ¿Cómo podía saber que el toque se estaba riendo de su problema?

"¿Es así como les enseñaron a levantarse a una mujer?" Gritó, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con el pie para ocultar el salto involuntario que dio al sentir que la caricia jugaba entre sus omóplatos. Ambos hombres tosieron con fuerza para ocultar la risa que les produjo la pregunta de Emma. "Porque desde ya les digo, ¡es una mierda!"

Ella percibió más que sintió las carcajadas invisibles mientras los dedos bajaban por su columna, por sobre su trasero, concentrándose por un momento en masajear la parte trasera de sus muslos. Los ojos se le abrieron con pánico instantáneo mientras los dedos le hacían cosquilla juguetonamente. Se retorció, pero mantuvo la expresión adusta.

"Lo siento amor, pero tengo que dejar claro que esta situación sería más llevadera y cómoda para todos si este idiota…"

Emma dejó de escuchar. La cosquilla se había transformado en un cálido, sensual masaje por su piel y aunque se lo había prohibido, su cuerpo estaba empezando a responder.

 _¡No, no, no, no, no, ahora no! ¡No, no, no, maldita sea!_

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Masturbación diaria. Si lo hacía, tal vez su cuerpo no respondiera como un cachorrito hambriento cada vez que el toque aparecía.

Tosió para esconder un suspiro de placer cuando la caricia le amasó el culo. Resopló y se frotó la cara con fuerza para cubrir como se le daban vuelta los ojos cuando sintió un pequeño pellizco en el pezón.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, insultó Emma internamente.

Los hombres estaban ocupados peleando entre ellos, así que no se dieron cuenta del balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás y de un pie a otro que había comenzado a hacer Emma. Oh, detente. Mierda, pará. Seas lo que seas, ¡no te atrevas!

Como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando la caricia pasó rozando con suavidad por sobre su seno, justo como a ella le gustaba ser tocada.

"¡Hey!" Ladró más fuerte de lo que pensaba y en un tono algo más agudo. Los hombres saltaron y Emma se sonrojó, "Lo siento, es que, necesito que esto se termine chicos. Esto no es…" Dejó de hablar cuando sintió a los dedos moverse desde el lugar sensible sobre su seno hacia su estómago, sin vueltas y con obvio destino.

De ninguna forma. ¡Nunca la había tocado ahí!

"Esto no es lo que quiero." Dijo nuevamente, "Odio esto. Ustedes están siempre peleando y no soportocuandolohacenasíquelaterminan." Comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido a medida que el toque se acercaba más al borde de su tanga, hasta terminar sonando como un subastador en una vieja película del oeste. Cuando la caricia rodeo su ombligo, Emma aulló y chispas blancas salieron de sus dedos.

Ambos hombres dieron un salto hacia atrás, maldiciendo. "Swan, ¿estás bien?"

Suspiró, aliviada de que la caricia desapareciera al superar el ombligo. "Miren," dijo en un susurro tan bajo que ambos hombres tuvieron que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder oírla, "No me voy a enojar, pero cualquiera de los dos que sea que esté haciendo esto, hágame un favor y pare. No voy a mentir diciendo que no lo disfruto porque lo hago, pero este no es el momento."

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Vení acá." Emma tomó la mandíbula de Hook y sosteniéndole la cara lo estudió. Hook sonrío con engreimiento por un instante, pensando que Emma lo iba a besar. Cuando sólo lo observó, se removió incómodo, intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre en el que se hallaba.

"Eh…"

"Calláte." Ella continuó buscando, intentando encontrar algo que probara que era él quien tiraba de las cuerdas de las caricias mágicas. No encontró nada.

Frustrada, empujó su cara a un lado y agarró a Neal. Ya estaba segura que él no era la caricia, pero tenía que asegurarse.

Nada. No lo entendió, pero las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle cuando las caricias empezaron a trabajar en su cuerpo otra vez.

Emma miró sus estúpidas caras en blanco y al fin creyó que si era una persona, no era ninguno de ellos.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca de verdad. Tal vez la había picado una planta exótica en la isla o la había mordido una araña que la hacía alucinar.

Se mordió el labio y se ruborizó bajo la mirada de los hombres.

Quería retorcerse, gemir y refregarse en cualquier cosa que le diera un poquito de alivio, en cambio hizo un pequeño paso de baile, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás apenas convulsionando. "¿Qué?" Chilló defensivamente, como si en ese momento no pareciera la reina de la polka. Se balanceó y dio saltitos, dando un paso para acá y otro para allá.

"Emma vos eh…," Killian apuntó hacia sus piernas apretadas.

"Eh see," coincidió Neal, "Vos eh…"

"¡Tengo que hacer pis!" Lloró sacudiéndose violentamente.

"Okaaaay." Dijeron ambos, con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro, este…" Hook intentó mirar a Neal, pero sus ojos seguían observando cómo se retorcía Emma. "Yo eh, um, ¿estás segura que estás bien?"

"Mmmhmm." Hizo lo posible por recomponerse e ignorar las caricias. Tras unos minutos pareció funcionar, los toques se disolvieron en el fondo de su mente y ella dio unos pasos. "Miren chicos, entiendo que la están pasando," una pierna se le venció apenas al sentir unas uñas rozar la parte de atrás de la rodilla. No estaba segura si se lo estaba imaginando, pero estaba segura que las caricias estaban disfrutando el momento, "mal con esto, así que voy a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo." Le acarició y apretó el muslo, justo bajo la curva de su trasero.

"¿Qué?" Gritaron los hombres, dando un paso adelante como si fueran a agarrarla, pero ella los mantuvo a distancia con un simple movimiento de la mano que soltaba chispas.

"Los dos me importan mucho, pero esto es demasiado."

De repente, Emma aulló como un perro que había sido pateado. Los ojos se le abrieron y sin quererlo soltó el vaso y el algodón de azúcar.

"¿Emma? ¿Emma, que sucede?"

La caricia se deslizó por su centro por segunda vez como si estuviera intentando juntar la humedad que había allí.

Emma estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener los labios cerrados porque si los abría, sus ojos se darían vuelta y tendría que rendirse y dejar salir un gemido de placer mientras el dedo fantasma subía por su sexo por tercera vez. "¿Hmm? Mmmm, umum." Farfulló. Quería hablar, quería terminar con ambos, pero no podía.

"Swan, ¿necesitas sentarte?"

Emma rió un poco para sí misma mientras se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos, su respiración se aceleró y se volvió caliente.

No puedo…oh dios, ¡no puedo hacer esto acá! Se enderezó, y rió mordazmente ante las miradas de shock en sus caras.

Si sólo supieran.

"Está bien." Dijo, respirando como si acabara de correr una carrera, "Estaba diciendo…"

Un dedo invisible se movió con rapidez hacia su centro y acarició con dureza su clítoris. Cayó sobre una rodilla con un grito. La lámpara sobre sus cabezas estalló y envió una lluvia de chispas al piso al soltar Emma accidentalmente un una descarga de poder.

"¡Emma!" Chillaron ambos hombres y, en la distancia, Emma oyó un lejano, "¿Mamá?"

La caricia despareció instantáneamente y Emma no pudo estar más agradecida. Henry llegó corriendo en un segundo y se inclinó sobre ella quedando junto a su codo.

"Hey chico, ¿qué tal estuvo la mansión?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Se levantó con rapidez, intentando contener su respiración agitada, "¿Qué? Por supuesto. Fue un calambre en la pierna."

Él la miró con sospecha.

"Um, volvamos a casa."

Ignorando los quejidos indignado de los hombres, llevó a Henry a casa. No había roto con los hombres como hubiera querido, por lo menos ahora, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Una vez que Henry estuvo seguro con Mary Margaret para vigilarlo, volvió a salir.

0-0-0

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y ella necesitaba respuestas. Ya.

Caminó con determinación hacia la tienda de Gold. El cartel de la puerta decía cerrado, pero a ella le importaba un pito. Golpeó contra la barrera hasta que finalmente Belle, aparentemente escandalizada, abrió la puerta un centímetro.

"Hey, lo siento Belle, pero necesito ayuda."

"Sheriff." Dijo Gold desde atrás de su mostrador. "No es que esté sorprendido a causa de su grosero y ofensivo llamado, si podemos llamarlo así. Pero como podrá ver si lee, el cartel de mi puerta dice 'cerrado'. Belle y yo estamos por salir."

"Mirá Gold," pasó por al lado de Belle mirándola con arrepentimiento, "Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda, no puedo esperar."

"¿Qué pasa, Emma?" Belle posó una mano amistosa en el hombro de Emma y ésta deseó que no lo hubiera hecho; su cuerpo aún estaba al límite y muy sensitivo al tacto.

"Sí. ¿Qué ocurre, Emma?" Repitió Gold con resentimiento mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su novia.

"Bueno…" se detuvo mientras el fuego que la había estado avivando se disolvió en la nada. ¿Cómo lo explicaba? ¿Podría decirlo en voz alta?

"Lárgalo, querida."

Respiró hondo y se tiró de cabeza, "¿Vino recientemente alguien buscando algún hechizo para…mí? En cualquier momento, en realidad… ¿alguna vez?"

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué se suponía que debía recibir?"

"No, para usarlo en mí."

"Va a necesitar elaborar un poquito más."

Gruño, "Está bien. O me agarré un virus cerebral o algo así en Nunca Jamás o alguien me está jodiendo. Estoy sintiendo – eh, cosas."

"¿Cosas?"

"Dedos."

"¿Dedos?"

"¿Manos?"

"¿Manos?" Repitió Gold, pareciendo más confundido que nunca.

"¿Querés decir como si alguien te estuviera tocando?" Intentó Belle.

"Sí. Solo que – no puedo verlo. Veo las marcas de dedos en mí… en mi piel… pero no puedo ver los dedos en sí. Por favor, decíme que sabés quién es. ¿O si me lo estoy inventando? Tal vez yo, no sé, exploté una calabaza o algo así en un arbusto vengativo en la selva."

Gold la miró con asco por casi un minuto mientras Belle y Emma lo observaban, sin expresión.

"¿Dónde está usted cuando siente estos… dedos?"

"En cualquier lado y en todas partes."

"¿Y dónde los siente? En su cuerpo, digo."

Emma se sonrojó, "Eh – lugares."

"¿Lugares?"

"¿Sí? Y eh, en puntos y partes."

"Y partes." Repitió Gold lentamente antes de volver a su mirada de disgusto.

"¿Qué?" Gritó finalmente Emma, agitada y ansiosa. Cualquiera sea el problema, ¡ser mirada por ese hombre no ayudaba para nada!

"¿Se siente más o menos así?" Preguntó al fin, moviendo los dedos en el aire. En seguida sintió una mano invisible tomarla de la muñeca.

Lo miró. "Seee, sólo que usualmente se siente más como roces suaves. Sólo me agarró de esa forma una sola vez."

Los dedos se movieron de nuevo y una caricia gentil le rozó la mejilla, "Oh dios, sí. Sí, es exactamente así. ¿Esto significa que es una persona de verdad?"

"Definitivamente."

Una sorprendente mezcla de emociones atravesaron a Emma; shock e irritación, disgusto e intriga y la más importante, esperanza.

"Mierda. ¿Quién?"

"Bueno, no lo sé. Alguien con magia, obviamente."

"Oh dios," Emma lo miró con asco, "¿No sos vos, no?"

Él se rió, "No."

Belle se aclaró la garganta y miró con decisión en la dirección opuesta.

"Ok bien. Lo siento, Belle."

"Pero sí tengo un objeto mágico perdido."

"¿Sí?"

"Así es. Se lo garantizo, no sé cuánto hace que desapareció ya que hemos estado de viaje, pero puede ser usado para adquirir algo de magia por poco tiempo, magia para uno de sus _muchos_ admiradores."

Le dirigió una mirada dura antes de continuar, "En otras palabras, podría ser cualquiera, no sólo alguien con magia."

"Exacto."

El espíritu de Emma se desinfló. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? "¿Entonces cómo lo encuentro?"

"Me parece que encontrar personas sería _su_ área de conocimiento. Usted es una Charming, después de todo. Ahora si nos disculpa."

Se encontró nuevamente en la vereda sintiéndose igual que antes.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, sin que el sueño se dignara a aparecer. ¿Quién diablos podría ser? Pensó en todos, desde los idiotas hasta Leroy y la chica que entregaba los pedidos en el delivery. Podría ser, literalmente, cualquiera.

Pero el lado positivo era que era una _persona_. Tal vez no se quedara sola.

0-0-0

Mary Margaret estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hija. La chica había cambiado sus rutinas y hacía cosas que Mary Margaret jamás había visto. Emma se levantaba todas las mañanas y hacía el desayuno para todos. Una vez, sin que ella lo supiera, Mary se había levantado temprano y había encontrado a su evidentemente delirante hija bailando mientras sostenía la sartén…sin música…y hablando con alguien que no estaba allí. Incluso hacía pausas, como si le estuvieran contestando. Pero lo más preocupante de todo era que Emma, más allá de su creciente frialdad hacia sus cortejantes, soltaba risitas…su eternamente gruñona, y preocupada hija soltaba risitas con esta…cosa que estaba viendo.

Snow consideró apartar a Regina para discutir el problema, sólo que no sabía si podría decirle a la que una vez fue su enemiga que su hija estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Observó a Emma sonreír cuando el tercer comensal de la mañana arribó, la rubia le gritó a Regina que entrara. Las observó realizar su ritual mañanero de revolverse con incomodidad la una hacia la otra, como si pensaran que una sacudida de mano o un abrazo estuviera bien sólo para terminar asintiendo con rigidez, sonreírse y desviar su atención hacia Henry o hacia cualquier cosa que Emma estuviera cocinando.

Observó a Regina poner su bebida de la mañana en la barra de desayuno junto con las tazas de café diarias y la comida basura de Neal y Hook y se apoyó contra la mesada al lado de su hija. Un relámpago la golpeó cuando vio que los ojos de Regina barrían con rapidez a los hombres para posarse en la cara de Emma y, durante un segundo, ternura surgió en ellos. _¡No!_ ¡De ninguna forma!

"¿Qué es hoy?" Preguntó Emma por sobre su hombro, revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

"Té con una gota de leche y miel."

"¿Té? ¿Cómo el que tienen en Starbucks?"

Regina revoleó los ojos, "No, Emma. No como el que tienen en Starbucks. ¿Podría probarlo por favor, Miss. Swan?

Los ojos de Mary Margaret se achicaron mientras observó a Emma tomar un sorbo e iluminarse como un árbol de navidad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina. Oh dios. Sí. Era verdad. Oh dios, ¡no! No había forma de confundir esa mirada. Ella la había visto en Regina en otra oportunidad…con Daniel.

"Oh, mi dios, esto está tan bueno. Ma, probálo."

Lo probó, mirando cómo se entristecía la cara de los hombres. Sus bebidas y comidas habían sido desfavorecidas por séptima vez consecutiva.

Mary Margaret tuvo una lucha interna. Si Regina, oh dios. Si su suposición era correcta, no habría nadie mejor que Regina para ayudar a Emma, pero por dios santo, ella tenía que arreglarlo. Eso no podía pasar. El asco la invadió al pensar en darle a Regina tanto poder, tan sólido lugar en la vida de Emma. No. Necesitaba intervenir.

"Entonces eh, Emma," Hook se removió en la barra. La sonrisa de Emma desapareció, pero le prestó atención al hombre, "me da la sensación de que no te he visto mucho últimamente, te gustaría eh…"

"¡MAMÁ!" Henry bajó las escaleras y ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia él. "¿Dónde está mi remera roja? ¡Hoy necesito la remera roja!"

Regina se giró hacia la hija de Mary Margaret, "¿La lavaste? Te dije sobre el día de remeras rojas."

Emma revoleó los ojos, pero volvió a sonreír, "¡Sé que me lo dijiste y la lavé! ¡Está en tu cajón de remeras, Henry!"

El silenció invadió la cocina y Hook lo intentó otra vez, "Entonces Emma…"

Se escuchó el sonido de una estampida de elefantes hasta que apareció Henry entre sus madres, vestido de rojo y saltando con ansiedad. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Vámonos!"

"Pero yo…" Intentó Hook, pero se dio por vencido. "Que tengas buen día, muchacho."

Y con eso Emma, Regina y Henry se fueron.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué diablos le pasa?" Hook se giró hacia Mary Margaret malhumorado. Por una vez Neal parecía que estaba de acuerdo con su enemigo.

"Em, bueno…"

"Tal vez está en ése día del mes." Refunfuñó Hook.

Mary Margaret y Neal gruñeron al mismo tiempo, "¡ _No_ dijiste eso!"

¿Cómo se supone que iba a funcionar su plan con ese idiota involucrado?

0-0-0

Emma estaba llevando muy bien su nueva rutina de levantarse temprano y cocinar. Habían pasado diez días desde que había intentado romper con los hombres en el festival y estaba muy contenta de no haberlo hecho. Desde que había descubierto que las caricias pertenecían a una persona no podía dejarlos; no hasta estar segura de quién era. Los mantendría a raya hasta averiguarlo. Después de todo, no le llevaría mucho tiempo… ¿verdad?

Se lavó y secó el pelo, se vistió y se paró frente al espejo esperando sólo un segundo. A menudo, conseguía un adormecido roce de dedos de parte de su admirador fantasma secreto justo a esta hora, un rápido y simple hola. Parecía que quien quiera que la caricia fantasma fuera; aún estaba en la cama. Así que silbando con suavidad se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todos los comensales que, sabía, iban a llegar en la próxima hora.

Pensó muchísimo sobre qué tenía que hacer ahora que sabía que su acariciador secreto era alguien del pueblo. Había oscilado por varios días entre dos sentimientos muy conflictivos. Primero estaba el desprecio y la rabia de que hubiera alguien en algún lado haciéndole estas cosas tan íntimas y personales a ella, con ella, ¡y no tuviera los huevos de decirle quién era! Segundo, una profunda y doliente depresión al saber que, fuera quien fuera, o estaba muy asustado o muy intimidado como para dejarle saber que existía. Entonces, al momento siguiente, se volvía inteligente y seductor, tocándola como nunca nadie la había tocado, calmando su estrés más allá del hecho de que Emma no podía verlo u oírlo. Ella aceptaría a uno u otro sólo para recordar que a pesar de ser fuerte e inteligente, esta persona también era un cobarde demasiado asustado como para enfrentarla y al mismo tiempo demasiado enamorado como para dejarla en paz. Esta mezcla le hacía imposible adivinar quién diablos sería su admirador.

Emma buscó en unos libros que consiguió en la tienda de Gold y encontró unos hechizos localizadores, pero al final, no fueron de ninguna ayuda. Además, la única vez que intentó hacer uno de de los hechizos funcionara, sólo consiguió incendiar el pergamino, el cual casi incendia el sofá. Se salvó de casualidad. Por suerte, David estaba entrando por la puerta justo en ese momento, porque él al menos, tuvo el sentido común de tirar una jarra de agua a las llamas en vez de quedarse congelado de horror como había hecho Emma.

Después de eso, decidió que tenía dos opciones en lo concerniente a su Cita Misteriosa. Uno, se podía rebelar. Podía ignorar las caricias. Podía esperar a que volvieran a aparecer para decirle a quien quiera que estuviera observando y escuchándola que ella no pensaba seguir participando en esto a menos que el cobarde diera la cara, y rogar que ello no lo alejara del susto. U, opción número dos, podía hacer exactamente lo contrario. Podía jugar con ellas. Flirtear. Podía matarlo con amabilidad e insistir continuamente que quien sea que fuera, ella quería saberlo y tal vez comenzar algo.

Se decidió por la opción número dos porque, si era completamente honesta consigo misma; no sabía si iba a poder ignorarlo completamente.

Rompió una excesiva cantidad de huevos en la sartén y agregó una selección de hierbas que Regina le había enseñado a usar recientemente. Recién había puesto el sexto pan especiado en la tostadora cuando apareció Mary Margaret, sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días, cielo!"

Emma le sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la pila de huevos cociéndose, "¡Buenas! ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Oh, bien. ¿Y vos?"

Emma se encogió de hombro con una pequeña sonrisa; ni loca le diría a su madre sobre los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior.

"¿Henry ya se levantó?" Preguntó David mientras se servía café.

"Todavía no. ¿Lo podés levantar?"

"Seguro." Su padre le dio la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y desapreció.

"Emma, cariño, ¿entraste el diario?"

"Oh mierda, no. Lo siento ma."

Mary Margaret sonrió para sí misma maravillándose aún al escuchar esa palabra salir de la boca de su hija, "No hay problema. Yo lo traigo." Salió casi bailando hacia la puerta.

Alguien tocó con delicadeza el hombro de Emma. Por reflejo miró sobre su hombro, por no había nadie. Frunció el ceño, pero volvió a concentrarse en los huevos. La palmadita volvió, pero esta vez en el lado contrario. Emma giró la cabeza con rapidez, con una sonrisa curvando los costados de sus labios.

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó al aire, esperando.

La palmada reapareció en el hombro contrario, pero Emma no miró adrede, riendo para sí misma, "No lo voy a hacer."

La palmada toco el hombro sobre el cual ella no estaba mirando, "Nop. No lo haré."

Otra palmada.

"Nop. No me podés obligar."

La tocó de nuevo, un poquito más fuerte en el hombro y Emma saltó, dándose finalmente por vencida y girando la cabeza, "¿Qué?" Gritó.

Un suave empujoncito se dejó sentir sobre su hombro.

"Mirá," intentó Emma, tímida, "si me decís quién sos por ahí podríamos, tal vez, juguetear o algo así, _en persona_."

El toque dudó.

"¡Oh dale! ¿Por qué no? ¡Te juro que no muerdo! A menos que quieras que lo haga, por supuesto." Movió las cejas sugestivamente al espacio vacío. Silencio por parte de la caricia. "Ugh, ¡vamos! Vamos a tener que conocernos, eventualmente."

La puerta se abrió y Mary Margaret recorrió el lugar con la mirada, "¿Con quién estás hablando, cariño?"

Emma suspiró, tragándose la risa, "Oh, sólo con mis demonios, ma. Con mis demonios." La caricia le clavó un dedo con fuerza en las costillas haciéndola retorcerse y morderse el labio para evitar reír otra vez. Fuera quien fuese, a Emma le encantaba lo juguetón que podía ser.

Mary frunció el entrecejo, "¿Estás segura? Podría jurar…"

Emma sonrió con dulzura, "Segura, sólo yo, ma." El toque comenzó a tocarla en un ritmo estable desde arriba y hacia abajo por el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, como diciendo: ¡hey, estás hablando conmigo! Emma se sonrojó, "¿Nunca hablás con vos misma?"

"Supongo que sí."

Con un golpecito juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja, la caricia se desvaneció, justo cuando Henry y David aparecieron y un golpe enérgico sonó en la puerta.

"¡Entre!" Chilló la familia entera y Regina entró, aún empolvándose la nariz antes de guardar su espejito en el bolso.

"Buenos días a todos." Dijo con rigidez.

Emma la miró y volvió a observarla con rapidez, estaba segura de haber visto una chispa de risa en sus ojos, pero no, tal vez se había equivocado.

"¿Qué trajiste hoy?" Preguntó Emma, mientras se volvía para seguir cocinando. Ella y Regina hicieron su rutina de cada mañana, un casi abrazo amistoso que se volvió un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza antes de continuar con lo suyo.

Regina sacó un melón, insistiendo en que en que iba con el desayuno y le pasó a Emma una taza de su reciente bebida preferida; un simple y sencillo latte.

Neal y Hook aparecieron no mucho después con sus bebidas experimentales: un té Earl Grey oscuro con una porción de torta de Granny's de parte de Hook y un latte de calabaza light con un biscotti de parte de Neal. Emma se pasó la semana anterior insistiendo en que dejaran de llevarle comida, pero parecía que nadie quería escuchar, con la esperanza de que su obsequio fuera el ganador del día.

Tomó un sorbo del Earl Gray, así como de la bebida de calabaza para finalmente quedarse con el biscontti y el latte de Regina.

Por el rabillo del ojo, estuvo casi segura de haber visto a Regina mirar a los hombres con engreimiento, pero cuando Emma le prestó atención, la mirada desapareció.

"¡Oh mierda, parece que nos quedamos sin jugo!" Se lamentó Emma mientras servía la comida.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Henry para después mirar al grupo y ver si descubría quién había sido el culpable de acabarse el jugo.

"Oh, no pasa nada, cielo." Mary Margaret se encogió de hombros, pero Emma sacudió la cabeza. Henry amaba tomar jugo en la mañana.

"Está bien, puedo ir una corrida y comprar." Se tocó el bolsillo para comprobar que tenía las llaves, se puso la campera y salió por la puerta.

"Seño… ¡Emma!" La llamó Regina corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla.

"¿Regina?"

"Voy a decir esto una sola vez. Nunca. Me. Deje con esa gente."

Los labios de Emma se sacudieron, "Está bien. Vamos."

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta que, tomando un sorbo de su café, Regina sacó un tema de conversación, "Entonces Ms….eh, Emma. ¿Qué está pasando con Tararí y Tarará? Han estado en tu casa cada mañana, pero asumo que como _ambos_ hombres siguen yendo, aún no tomaste una decisión."

Emma metió las manos en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, "No exactamente."

"¿De verdad?"

"No sé." Entraron al negocio y fueron directamente a la sección de las heladeras.

"¿No sabés?" La voz de Regina fue seca y fría.

"Supongo que sí, pero…"

"¿Puedo preguntar qué hombre es el afortunado que se llevará el premio?" Emma estaba segura que si Regina se acercaba un poco más a la puerta de la heladera con la frialdad de su voz, la cosa entera se congelaría desde afuera hacia adentro.

"¿Ninguno de ellos?"

"Sí. Digo, eso creo."

"¿No quieres salir con ninguno de ellos?"

"No sé. Son simpáticos y todo. Pero…eh, no." Espetó finalmente con franqueza, "Es que, eh…, tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme antes de, eh, decirles."

Los labios de Regina se apretaron hasta formar una línea fina y dura, "Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué los evita tanto."

"¡No los evito!"

"Lo hace, Ms. Swan. Lo hace."

"Eso significa que usted," Extrañamente, Regina tropezó con una caja que había en el medio del pasillo y Emma tuvo que agarrarla para que no se cayera. "Eh, gracias. Como iba diciendo; ¿significa eso que hay alguien más que le interesa?"

Emma se aclaró la garganta incómoda, "Um…"

0-0-0

Lo que Emma no sabía era que mientras ella y Regina fueron a buscar el jugo, Mary Margaret, David, Hook y Neal estaban teniendo su propia charla.

"No sé, creo que incluso este cabeza de chorlito concuerda en que algo cambió en ella. Está… no sé…"

"Distante." Colaboró Neal, clavando la mirada en la sien de Hook.

Mary Margaret masticó pensativamente una rodaja de melón, observó que Henry los ignoraba para jugar unos minutos de video juegos antes de que tuviera que desayunar, "También lo noté. Tal vez, hmm, tal vez lo que tiene que pasar es… bueno, quizás ambos deban dejar de darle la oportunidad de que los rechace."

"Eh, ¿qué?" Neal la miró pestañeando.

"Bueno…"

0-0-0

Emma y Regina entraron nuevamente a la cocina unos minutos más tarde y besaron en la cabeza a su hijo antes de ordenarle que dejara el juego y fuera a desayunar.

Había algo distinto en la atmósfera que puso a Emma en guardia. Había un espeso silencio mientras todos empezaron a comer y ambas, Emma y Regina, no pudieron evitar mirar alrededor confundidas.

La tensión parecía elevarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo y para cuando el desayuno terminó Emma se sentía inquieta y enervada.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Susurró Regina mientras ponían los platos en la pileta.

"No tengo idea, pero me está asustando."

Hook apareció al lado de ellas, con una sonrisita de confianza en la cara, "Amor, ¿podemos hablar afuera?"

Emma frunció el entrecejo pero asintió, segura de que cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle no le iba a gustar. "Eh, yo… ya vuelvo. Regina, podés," señaló hacia Henry, quien estaba mirando al espacio al final de la mesa, pero se detuvo cuando Regina no la miré. La mujer estaba repentinamente furiosa, matando a la nuca de Hook con la mirada. "¿Regina?"

La mujer era un témpano de hielo, sólo sus ojos se movieron hacia Emma.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Regina saltó como si la hubieran pinchado y su expresión volvió a su diaria mirada de fastidio casual, "Nos vamos en cinco minutos, con o sin usted, Ms. Swan."

Emma frunció el entrecejo, pero Hook la llevó hacia el hall antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

"Mirá, Emma," Empezó, su fría confianza transformándose en nervios una vez que estuvieron solos. "No estoy seguro de qué te está pasando, pero siento que últimamente fría. No es una sorpresa, me imagino, teniéndonos a Baelfire y a mí siempre detrás. Así que estuve pensando que tengo dos opciones. Puedo ser una mejor persona y hacerme a un lado, o puedo ser el hombre que da un paso adelante y decirte que deberías estar conmigo."

El pavor inundó el estómago de Emma. ¡Oh noooo!

"Tras pensarlo mucho, decidí ser el hombre que da un paso al frente."

"Killian…"

Con sorprendente suavidad Hook la envolvió en un abrazo apretado, "Emma Swan, creo que soy el hombre para vos." Susurró, "Y deseo que me des una oportunidad."

Se inclinó levemente hacia atrás y el corazón de Emma dio un salto. Mierda. Sabía lo que venía.

Inevitablemente, los demarcados ojos del hombre comenzaron a arder y con lentitud se inclinó para besarla.

Antes que Emma fuera capaz de alejarse de sus labios, una suave briza acarició su piel y ¡WHAM! Emma fue tomada por la parte de atrás del cuello y fue arrastrada hacia atrás, sacándola de los brazos de Hook. Ella trastabilló y terminó aterrizando sobre su trasero con fuerza, con los ojos enormes por el shock. Miró a su alrededor con rapidez, pero no había nadie allí, nadie la había agarrado sin embargo, una firme mano fantasma se había colocado en su pecho como si estuviera manteniéndola lejos del hombre.

"Yo eh, qu…" Balbuceó Emma.

"Vos eh," Hook miró hacia su pecho y después a Emma, "¿querés explicarme que maldita mierda está pasando, Swan?

"¿Qué?" Jadeó Emma al darse cuenta que su caricia, quien quiera que fuese, también tenía una mano apoyada sobre Hook, manteniéndolo a distancia. Era como si la caricia estuviera parada entre ambos para mantenerlos separados.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y la caricia desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Hook trastabilló un poco hacia adelante al ser liberado y miró a Emma.

Neal salió a zancadas por la puerta, murmurando determinadamente, "No, lo lamento pero no puedo. Lo que sea que esté pasando acá fuera no me parece bien. No, yo… ¿qué están haciendo?" ¿Emma, por qué estás en el suelo?"

Emma luchó para ponerse de pie, "Yo eh…"

"Emma, no era necesario que usaras magia conmigo…" Gruñó Hook herido.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y un desconcertado Henry fue empujado por una Regina ruborizada.

"Mirá Emma, cualquier cosa que este idiota estaba diciendo ignóralo." Empezó Neal. Emma gruñó. Emma deseó que no hicieran esto delante de su hijo. "Vos y yo, tenemos historia y me rehúso a dejar que eso se pierda. Tenemos un hijo juntos la P-U-T-A madre."

"¡Neal! ¡El separarlo en sílabas no lo mejora!"

"Emma, ¡te amo!"

"Swan, ¡este hombre ni siquiera es un hombre! Es un chico en cuerpo de hombre. Como te dije, yo…"

"¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes dos?"

Neal se encogió de hombros, "Tu mamá pensó que debíamos, tal vez…"

"Lanzarnos, fue la palabra que usó, amor."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Emma incrédula. "¿Ella dijo eso? ¿De verdad?"

Regina miró una vez más a los hombres e hizo pasar a Henry a través de ellos.

"Regina, esper…"

Regina giró sobre sus talones, "Oh, déjeme adivinar Ms. Swan. ¿Buscando un escape audaz?"

Emma dio un rápido paso atrás.

La cara de Regina había cambiado repentinamente, transformándose en la máscara furiosa de la amargada y fría Reina Malvada. Era… una cara que Emma creyó que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

"Oh, lo siento chicos, pero no puedo salir con ustedes esta noche…"

"¡Mamá!" La retó Henry.

Emma parpadeó, atónita y herida por la mímica sarcástica que estaba haciendo Regina con la voz.

"¡Acabo de hacer planes con Regina! ¡Lo lamento, pero esta noche no, Ms. Swan!"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Estoy hablando de esto!" Regina sacudió una mano entre los hombres, "Tal vez no tengo elección en la compañía que usted tiene, pero yo sí, sin embargo, ¡tengo elección en el tipo de comportamiento al que mi hijo es expuesto! ¡Este comportamiento lascivo y de doble cara es el _primero_ que puedo tachar de esa lista!

"Doble ca… ¿qué?" La sorpresa y la furia de Emma comenzaron a mezclarse, inundando su alma mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían, dejando sólo un desconectado y entumecido dolor. "Re…"

"¡Cualquiera sacaría de su vida a una persona que es tan cobarde que no puede manejar sus propios desastres!" Su voz resonaba con fuerza en el pequeño hall e instantáneamente la puerta del loft se abrió otra vez y David sacó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. "A pesar de lo que parece creer, ¡soy una persona! ¡Tengo sentimientos!"

Emma quería gritar, tanto como Regina gritaba, pero de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas. Así que su voz salió monótona y seca, "Por supuesto que los tenés. Nunca dije otra cosa, Regina."

David miró largamente a su hija y sintió una punzada de miedo. Era como si en esos últimos segundos, todos los sentimientos de Emma hubieran muerto; dejando sólo la cáscara de la chica, en blanco y vacía. Se había apagado por completo. Se aclaró la garganta y salió por la puerta, "Yo eh, yo llevo a Henry a la escuela."

"Gracias, David." Regina asintió. Tan propnto como Henry desapareció, Regina se giró hacia Emma de nuevo, "¿Sabe qué? No puedo creer la forma en que usa a la gente, Emma Swan. ¿No piensa en nadie más que usted?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó débilmente, las esquinas de los labios se torcieron. Había sido una idiota. Esa mirada, esa mirada en la cara de Regina… se había olvidado lo mucho que lastimaba las partes más sensibles suyas. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

"No sientes nada por la gente que te rodea, ¿no?" Regina continuó gruñendo como una depredadora. Había marcado a su presa e iba a ir por ella.

La cara de Emma enrojeció vagamente, la humillación y la furia golpeando con fuerza, intentando pasar el entumecimiento que protegía a Emma de un daño serio; el entumecimiento que mantuvo a Emma como una sobreviviente en vez de una víctima. Pensó que ya habían superado esto. Creyó que este tipo de peleas habían terminado. "No me digas lo que siento, Regina. ¿Qué mierda se te metió en el culo?"

Si Regina hubiera mirado a Emma, si hubiera prestado atención justo en ése momento, se habría dado cuenta que la estaba lastimando de verdad, pero la villana en ella se había desatado. "Elocuentemente expresado, Ms. Swan. Como siempre." Se giró para irse, pero se lo pensó mejor, "Me hice creer estúpidamente a mí misma que éramos amigas, pero no somos amigas, ¿no es así Emma? No, sólo soy tu plan de escape de la cosa Número Uno y la Cosa Número Dos."

"¿Qué? Eso no es…" El jadeo fue apenas un susurro.

"¿Por qué no les decís? ¿Eh, Emma? Decíles que los tenés atados con correa paseándolos de un lado a otros por tus estúpidas razones."

"¿Qué?" Gritó Hook.

"¿Emma, es verdad?"

Con letargo, Emma levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Miró a Regina con la cara en blanco y las cejas fruncidas, "Pensé…" para su humillación, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, "Pensé que éramos amigas. No lo…" la grieta de vulnerabilidad se cerró a sí misma y la furia llenó sus espacios, "Yo también pensé que éramos amigas, pero supongo que _yo_ era la equivocada. Dios, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no es así, Regina? Cada vez que creo que estamos sobre algo firme, salís con algo como esto." Estudió a la víbora al pie de la entrada y una vez más se dejó nublar la razón, "Sabés qué, me cansé. Me cansé de intentar ser tu amiga. ¡Al diablo!"

La espalda de Regina se enderezó y con cuidado se sacudió la falda, una fría mirada de odio apareció en su cara, "Sí, bueno. Discúlpeme, Ms. Swan. Algunos tenemos otras cosas en nuestra vidas a las que prestar atención además de una desastrosa vida amorosa."

"No todos _tenemos_ vida amorosa." Escupió Emma.

La ceja apenas se arqueó en la cara de Regina antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Un horror monótono y anestesiado invadió a Emma, tapando de lejos al enojo, el dolor y la traición. Justo cuando Regina había abierto la puerta para salir, Emma habló, "¿Sabés qué? Nunca fuiste un plan de escape, Regina. Realmente fui una idiota que creyó que la Reina Malvada y yo éramos amigas."

Regina dudó un momento antes de desaparecer.

El aire se sentía pesado y muerto a su alrededor mientras miraba la entrada vacía. Emma se sintió vacía, estúpida y usada. De alguna forma, se dio cuenta que se le habían formado unas lágrimas, las aspiró con brusquedad.

"Emma…" Comenzó Neal, pero se detuvo cuando Emma se sobresaltó, habiéndose olvidado claramente de que ellos estaban ahí.

Se mordió el labio y se giró hacia ellos. Ambos dieron involuntariamente un paso atrás, súbitamente nerviosos ante la mujer de ojos muertos. Emma vio la acción y el intenso entumecimiento se hizo más espeso, pesado. Le costó todo lo que tenía decir, "Miren chicos," su voz se quebró teniendo que parar para respirar hondo, "Ella tenía razón en una cosa. No quiero salir con ustedes. Con ninguno."

Los hombres intentaron agarrarla, pero ella retrocedió con rapidez, "No. Siento no habérselos dicho antes. Fue un error." La voz se le quebró otra vez y miró hacia la puerta, "Lo lamento, pero no quiero."

Pasó por la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de ella, las lágrimas rebalsaron el dique.

El asco la llenó al mirar hacia arriba y ver la cara shockeada de su madre.

"Emma," suspiró. Pero Emma no soportaba mirarla. ¿Cómo pudo decirle a los hombres, los dos hombres que estaban peleando por ella hacía semanas, sumando estrés a su vida, cómo les había dicho que lo intentaran con más ímpetu? ¿No la conocía nada, no es cierto?

"¿Podrías decirle a David que iré más tarde a la comisaría, por favor?" Se ahogó y en dos zancadas estaba en su cuarto y abriendo las compuertas.

Cayó de rodillas en la cama, ansiando el verdadero alivio, para que las lágrimas calmantes y purificantes se llevaran el entumecimiento que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba para ella la tentativa amistad con Regina. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había dejado pasar a Regina por sus defensas. Hasta ahora, cuando las afiladas palabras que Regina le había lanzado la habían dejado sangrando y herida. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Regina tan importante para ella?

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Se había olvidado que ella era Emma Swan? Emma Swan no tenía amigos. Emma Swan no tenía relaciones. Emma Swan siempre estaría sola y había sido una idiota por creer, aunque fuera por un momento, que con ella iba a ser diferente.

Odio, odio hacia sí misma, odio por cómo la vida la estaba atravesando, dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante hasta apoyarla entre sus rodillas.

Nada iba a ser diferente para ella, ¿no es así?

La vida había sido tan dura cuando llegó al pueblo, cuando estaba constantemente peleando con la Alcaldesa/Reina Malvada. Cada día había considerado irse por el bien del pueblo, por el bien de su hijo. ¿Había vuelto su vida a eso? ¿Era verdaderamente tan mala influencia para su hijo? Había cometido algunos errores, pero…

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras pensaba en su locura, pero no había alivio. Esto no era llanto, era un reflejo, como estornudar o pestañear. Las lágrimas empaparon la cama bajo ella y sin embargo, el fuerte agarre en que el dolor tenía a su corazón no se había soltado.

La suave brisa sopló y en ella sintió una caricia como de una pluma sobre la espalda. Se encogió, no toleraba ser tocada, la piel estaba sensible; caliente. Suavemente, la caricia se instaló en su espalda, simplemente quedándose ahí por un largo rato mientras ella lloraba a mares.

"No entendés." Susurró al algo invisible. "Su cara… me miró como si me odiara otra vez. Como si yo fuera un insecto… soy un insecto." Se imaginó a Regina retorciéndose de asco y algo de dolor. Su pechó se apretó aún más. "¿Dios, cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

Con suavidad, la caricia tiró de su brazo. Emma la siguió mecánicamente hasta que estaba descansando sobre la almohada. Suavemente, con ternura, el toque acarició su frente y sien, calmándola. La frialdad en la que Emma se había envuelto inadvertidamente se rajó.

La caricia volvió.

Emma jadeó, ahogándose.

Otra vez la caricia paseó por su piel.

Emma explotó, los sollozos devastando su cuerpo.

Esta era su vida. Toda su vida. Se recogida por alguien dispuesto sólo para que después la desechen. Y la acababan de desechar otra vez. La acababan de tirar. Basura no requerida.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, sus ojos s cerraron con placer al sentir la cálida caricia tocar su alma.

No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo había llorado, con sus pensamientos en los más profundos y oscuros lugares de su vida. Eventualmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse y, Emma comenzó a caer en un sueño comatoso. Justo antes de pasar completamente desde el actual mundo de pesadillas a uno lleno de sueños, dejó algo más salir de sus labios. "Y vos." Susurró mientras otra lágrima cayó de su ojos deslizándose hacia la nariz, "Si de verdad te preocupás tanto por mí, ¿por qué no me decís quién sos?"

La caricia titubeó, rompiendo su ritmo por un segundo antes de continuar y Emma cayó en un solitario y descorazonado sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Creo que el universo canon establece que las primeras cuatro temporadas ocurrieron en unos tres años, pero yo decidí hacerlo en una temporada de un año.

0-0-0

Emma de despertó al medio día, debilitada, como si tuviera gripe. Las sienes latían dolorosamente y sus ojos estaban hinchados y pegados. Gruñó y se tapó la cara para esconderse de la luz del sol. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la suave brisa de las caricias fantasmas correrle el cabello de los ojos. "¿Te quedaste toda la noche?" Preguntó Emma al aire.

Una larga caricia sobre su mejilla y barbilla fue la única respuesta.

Se le aflojó la mandíbula a causa de una confusión maravillada, "¿Te quedaste?"

Otra caricia.

No lo entendía. Esa – persona - en algún lugar de la ciudad, supo sobre su pelea, la vio llorar, la consoló y después se quedó con ella mientras dormía para asegurarse de… ¿qué?... ¿para asegurarse de que estaba bien? "¿Quién sos?" Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Un suave roce le cayó sobre la barbilla.

Emma frunció el ceño, sintiéndose inspirada y descorazonada al mismo tiempo, "¿Por qué no me decís?"

Silencio.

"¿Es porque no estás disponible?"

Silencio.

"¿Es porque realmente no querés estar conmigo?"

Silencio.

De golpe entendió y suspiró con certeza, "Es porque creés que no quiero estar con vos."

El toque le acarició la mandíbula.

"Ya veo. ¿Pero cómo estás podés saberlo? Podrías equivocarte."

Silencio.

Emma rodó y quedó de espaldas, miró con intensidad el techo como si al mirarlo con fijeza pudiera hacer aparecer una figura, "Desearía que me lo dijeras de una vez."

Hubo otra pausa antes que el más suave de los roces le tocara los labios y después desapareciera, disolviéndose como niebla. Emma se sonrojó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta le apareciera en la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. Supo que a la manera de la caricia; había sido besada.

Tras un minuto, miró la hora. Podía ir a la comisaría, no era justo dejar a David por su cuenta, pero…

Se levantó y bajó en puntas de pie, el oído atento a cualquier ruido que hicieran sus compañeros de piso.

Nada.

Agradecida, agarró un paquete de arvejas congeladas del freezer y dejándose caer en el sofá, se lo puso sobre los ojos hinchados.

Suspirando al sentir el frío se encontró divagando. Se sentía…bien – tal vez no maravillosamente bien, pero…bien. Generalmente, quedaba atontada por unos días después de que el entumecimiento la dejaba. Nunca tuvo familia o gente a la que quisiera.

Este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos era interesante.

"¿Emma?"

Se congeló al oír el sonido dubitativo y preocupado de la voz de su madre. Por supuesto, Mary Margaret estaba en casa. Ella no iría a trabajar después de todo los que había pasado en la mañana. "Mamá," dijo debajo de las arvejas, "voy a decir esto lo más amablemente posible. De verdad que no quiero hablar con vos ahora, ¿está bien?"

"¡Emma!" Jadeó Mary Margaret casi sin respiración.

La ira resurgió y Emma se arrancó la bolsa de los ojos, "¿Por qué les dijiste a Neal y a Hook que hicieran eso?"

Mary Margaret cruzó las manos por delante de su cuerpo, sus pies se removieron al retorcerse ella, "¿Qué les dije?"

Emma la miró con dureza.

"Pensé, pensé que tal vez si ellos se te plantaban sería más fácil para vos elegir uno, cielo."

Emma pudo ver que ni su madre se creía esa mentira. La miró con fijeza; esperando a que la mujer se quebrara, pero su joven rostro se endureció y en él Emma pudo ver de dónde había heredado ella la terquedad. "Bien. No me digas. Pero estoy furiosa. No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Vos… ¡ahhh!"

"Cielo," dijo Mary Margaret con su mejor voz de maestra/madre, "Sólo estaba intentando ayudar."

Emma la miró escéptica. No le creía nada, pero a su madre con su pequeña y pálida cara, su cárdigan, la camisa, la pollera y sus medias blancas era muy difícil poder sostenerle un enojo. Era como intentar acusar a una bibliotecaria de traición, no funcionaba. Así que Emma se acostó otra vez y se cubrió los ojos.

"Emm…"

"No quiero hablar."

"Está bien."

0-0-0

La pelea con Regina fue el viernes a la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar cómo y qué hacer al respecto. Pensó que tal vez lo mejor era pretender que este puente de amistad nunca fue cruzado. Ellas fueron enemigas antes y ella podría volver a eso, pero si Regina creía que podría alejar a su hijo de ella nuevamente, no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Le llevó su tiempo hacerse un lugar en la vida del chico antes, pero no iba a pasar por eso otra vez, de ninguna puta manera. Henry era su hijo tanto como de Regina y así era como iba a ser, mierda.

La mayor parte del tiempo Emma estuvo en soledad, la pasó en su habitación recibiendo ocasionales visitas de Henry, cuando éste no estaba con Regina. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Su caricia parecía estar a su lado en todo momento, sólo desapareciendo alguna que otra vez cuando, creía Emma, la vida sufría algún cambio al otro lado de su conexión invisible.

Su caricia fue tentativamente dulce el resto del viernes y el sábado a la mañana. Para el sábado a la tarde, se volvió juguetona otra vez, provocándola mientras intentaba completar el papeleo de la comisaría. Justo cuando iba a firmar la hoja aparecía súbitamente unos centímetros más lejos o cuando intentaba fotocopiar algo se daba cuenta que habían desenchufado la fotocopiadora. Ella la conectaba, presionaba el botón de inicio y se encontraba con que había sido desenchufada otra vez.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, charlaba con la caricia, le hablaba de todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, desde comentarios sobre la gente del pueblo hasta largas historias de sus pasadas familias de acogida.

Para el sábado a la noche, Emma estaba preparada para lo que le quisiera dar Regina el lunes a la mañana, si es que aparecía como acostumbraba.

Por primera vez, mientras se preparaba para acostarse el sábado a la noche, deseó no estar sola. Deseó que la caricia, fuera quien fuera, pudiera estar con ella. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Serían tan juguetones como lo eran ahora? ¿Cómo sería ser abrazada por ello en vez de ser acariciada con ternura aquí y allá?

Una suave brisa voló por su espalda mientras ella se ponía una musculosa y le tiró del cabello que llevaba en una cola de caballo. "Hola, hola."

Emma sonrío y sintió un pequeño tirón en el lóbulo de la oreja como saludo. "Es tarde, ¿qué hacés levantado aún?"

Tirón.

Emma rió para sí misma, "Tener conversaciones con vos es malditamente frustrante, ¿sabés? Golpeá una vez para No y dos para Sí." Dos pequeños tirones en la oreja la hicieron reír de verdad. "Bueno, mientras sepas que esto es un dolor de ovarios."

Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. "¿También estás en la cama ahora?"

Dos tirones en la oreja.

Emma suspiró sugestivamente y sintió un golpe rápido. "Está bien, si no te me vas a unir, ¡entonces me voy a dormir!" Le sacó la lengua a la nada y se giró para dormir.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Emma chilló, una larga cosquilla subió por la planta de su pie. "¡Hey!"

Silencio.

Justo cuando estaba entre dormida, otra cosquilla la hizo saltar y gritar a pleno pulmón.

"¿Emma?" Oyó desde la planta baja.

"¡Basta!" Siseó al sentarse, sus ojos brillantes de risa.

Silencio.

Se volvió a meter bajo las mantas y sólo tuvo un segundo antes de aullar y caer, mientras su pie era retenido y sometido a cosquillas una y otra vez.

Pasos resonaron acercándose a su cuarto y la puerta se abrió de golpe. La caricia desapareció mientras Emma gritaba.

Su padre entró con un bate alzado gritando, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Dios! ¡Me hiciste cagar de miedo!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Bramó David.

Emma pensó con rapidez, "¡Lo siento! Había una araña en la cama."

Su padre la miró con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, "¿Qué?"

"Una araña."

Dejó la pose agresiva y pestañeó mirando a su hija, las mantas arrugadas y la mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro. Por un momento se preguntó si tenía a un hombre escondido en el placard. "Um, bueno… ¿estás bien? ¿Te picó?"

"No, estoy bien. Creo que la maté."

"Está bien. Um…"

"¡Lo siento!"

"No hay problema. Buenas noches, cielo." Le besó la frente y con una mirada confusa por sobre el hombro se fue.

Emma chasqueó la lengua al aire, sintiendo la risa fantasma otra vez. "Sos un idiota, espero que lo sepas."

Dos tirones en su oreja y Emma rió mientras se acostaba.

El toque sólo se fue por un minuto o dos antes de sentirlo presionando con suavidad en los hombros, masajeando.

"Mmmm," suspiró con placer, cerrando los ojos, "eso me gusta."

La caricia se concentró en los hombros por poco tiempo, sacando suaves gemidos de Emma antes de moverse hacia sus clavículas y cuello. "Mmmm."

La palma de una mano fue bajando entres sus senos, haciendo que Emma contenga la respiración, pero sólo se movió hacia su estómago, masajeando en círculos profundos.

Intentó mantener su cuerpo calmado mientras la caricia masajeó su estómago y caderas, internamente se mordía el labio y regulaba la respiración. La cara le sonrojó e intentó ocular su vergüenza. La caricia se había mantenido correcta desde la noche del festival y como esa fue su más reciente actividad sexual, el cuerpo de Emma estaba listo y esperando. El toque hizo círculos en su musculoso estómago y accidentalmente, o tal vez a propósito, pasó la mano por sobre la línea de la bikini. Emma no quiso; no quería delatar las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero contra su voluntad dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Los movimientos de la caricia se detuvieron a mitad del masaje y Emma dejó escapar un gritito, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada. Esto era mucho más embarazoso ahora que sabía que había una persona del otro lado. "¡Lo siento!" Gimió en un ronco susurro. "¡Es que pasó mucho tiempo! No tengo sexo en… ¡mierda, tres años! La última vez fue, oh el tipo ese del gimnasio. Oh no, esperá; me olvidé que salí con esa chica que trabajaba de guardarropa. Creo que la última vez que la vi fue unos días antes de que apareciera Henry. Oh," Se le ocurrió algo, "Me pregunto si creerá que la dejé pagando. Bueno, supongo que medio que lo hice. De todas formas, el punto es que pasó muchísimo tiempo, así que estoy…sensitiva. Además noté que has puesto tus manos en lugares decentes últimamente. ¿Desarrollaste una conciencia?"

Esperó con la cara bajo la almohada.

Dos tironcitos en la oreja y la caricia volvió a trabajar, masajeando su piel.

Emma rió con cierta decepción. "Ya veo."

La caricia se frenó, claramente oyendo algo en su voz. Emma también lo oyó y se quedó completamente quieta, esperando a ver qué hacía. Sabía que no debía darle ánimos jugando a ser pasiva agresiva. Ella no tenía idea de quién era. Podría ser… Leroy o Archi o, mierda, incluso Granny.

El único problema era cómo crecía el vínculo que sentía con su caricia, mientras más extrañaba los momentos de manoseo inapropiado.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó finalmente a la oscuridad en voz baja.

Las manos aparecieron en sus muslos, frotando con lentitud mientras subían por su cuerpo, pasaban por sus caderas hasta su estómago. Emma rió y se mordió el labio, sintiendo la dirección intencional que de repente la envolvía. Arqueó sus pechos mientras la caricia pasó por su estómago y llegó a sus pezones ya duros, gruñendo con suavidad en la almohada.

Jugueteó, pellizcando y girándolos; mandando golpes de placer directo al centro de Emma. Mientras más era tocada, más crecía el anhelo de un cuerpo al que apretarse.

Sus piernas se movieron bajo las mantas, incapaz de quedarse quieta mientras suspiros y gemidos femeninos eran extraídos de lo más profundo de ella.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahhh!" Gruñó en atormentada frustración, arrojando la almohada de su cara y tapándose los ojos con una mano. Sus caderas se mecían contra la nada, su respiración apretada y rápida en la garganta. "Sabés, si" gemido "si vinieras" suspiro "a mi puerta ahora, yo uh, ahhh, no te rechazaría. Creo que ahora ya no hay retorno."

La caricia frenó por un momento antes de tomar con firmeza un pezón y hacerle cosquillas de un lado, justo como debía ser. No podía evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Emma movió sus dedos hacia abajo, pasando el estómago y los presionó con fuerza contra su montículo, apretando vigorosamente contra su sensible bulto de nervios. Dejó escapar un agudo grito, sus caderas corcovearon al aire mientras se doblaba en sí misma. "Oh, Dios mío," lloró, "¡Maldita sea! ¡Oh, esto no es justo!"

El toque comenzó a frotar febrilmente su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, agarrando y excitando. Emma corrió la bikini del camino empujando con hambre entres sus pliegues empapados, haciendo círculos en su clítoris, jugueteando en su apertura.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de luz.

"¡Nooo!" Lloró, como si él pudiera optar por sonar o no. "¡Mierda!" Sacó la mano antes de poder acabar y tomó el teléfono. Intentó ahogar la respiración agitada e intentó levantarlo, pero la caricia fantasma mantuvo el teléfono sobre la mesa. "¡Tengo que responder! Es de la comisaría."

La caricia lo soltó y Emma respondió con un duro, "¿Hola?"

Había una pelea en The Rabbit hole. Mientras colgaba, gruño con suavidad un "¿Pooor quéee?" Pero sintió que la caricia no estaba más, la había dejado con su trabajo.

Se vistió resentida y se fue a cumplir con su deber.

0-0-0

Era muy tarde cuando volvió de The Rabbit Hole, así que la sorprendió bastante encontrar a su madre levantada, sorbiendo de una copa de vino y leyendo un libro.

"Eh, ¿ma?"

"Hola, linda."

"¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?"

"Oh, a tu padre lo llamaron por algo relacionado a Leroy después de que te fuiste y no pude dormir."

"¡Ahhh!" Emma no pudo evitar sentirse tocada. "¿Lo estás esperando levantada? Eso es tan…dulce."

Una efímera sensación de celos la asaltó. ¡Ella quería que alguien estuviera esperándola!"

Como si supiera, una suave brisa le trajo el toque, acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó su madre, estudiando su rostro.

"Oh, nada." Dio la vuelta al sofá y se sentó en el extremo opuesto al de su madre. "Es lindo…"

Aparentemente, la caricia la había estado esperando para continuar donde lo habían dejado y no iba a aguantar sentado toda esta charla con su madre. La mano que había estado rozando la nuca de Emma, repentina y agresivamente plantó un firme agarre en su seno derecho.

Emma se levantó de un salto, golpeando la mesita de café mientras la caricia la pellizcaba con insistencia. "Yo eh, lo siento, eh, me tengo que ir." Tropezó y se cayó camino a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un golpe en la preocupada cara de su madre.

"Te creés tan malditamente gracioso, ¿no?"

El aura de risa la rodeó y con una larga caricia cargada de deseo, el toque desapareció por el resto de la noche.

0-0-0

El domingo fue una mierda.

Estaba exhausta y ninguna cantidad de café parecía mantenerla despierta. Tuvo un día fiaca, jugando video juegos y mirando películas con Henry y, tan pronto como fue socialmente aceptable, se metió en la cama; haciendo lo mejor para no preocuparse por la mañana que vendría.

Soñó de nuevo, quién sabía ya cuántas veces, con la persona sin rostro. Subía por su cuerpo, refregándose contra la sensible y anhelante piel de Emma, retorciéndose contra ella y sacándole un gemido de lo más profundo de sí.

La musculosa y la ropa interior desaparecieron mientras una mano fantasma recorría su piel apenas rozándola, empezando por su cuello y desapareciendo justo antes del lugar donde Emma rogaba ser tocada.

Unos cálidos labios jugaron en su cadera mientras una mano reptaba hacia su trasero, empujándola glotonamente contra la boca fantasma.

Las manos de Emma agarraron con fuerza las mantas que tenía sobre la cabeza, lista, agradecida y deseosa…cuando se despertó.

"¡Noooo!" Gimió en el momento en que abrió los ojos. No otro puto sueño sobre esas malditas caricias, la puta-

Su toque viajó por el contorno de su pecho haciéndole contener la respiración con fuerza. "¡Oh! Estás acá."

Uñas rasguñaron tentadoramente por su pecho y hacia arriba hasta la oreja; dos tirones.

Emma sonrió, estirándose en la cama, "Hola."

La caricia la saludó con un generoso masaje en su piel, tomando un pecho en la mano y haciéndola jadear. "¡Oh!"

Sus labios se elevaron automáticamente, mientras suspiraba contenta. "¿Te dije que sueño con vos?"

Un tirón.

"Bueno, lo hago. Es decir, no exactamente vos, si no esta persona sin rostro, y nosotros…" Dudó, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Su caricia se frenó pensando, y entonces, en una carga furiosa la tomó con fuerza. Emma chilló mientras sus pechos eran pellizcados, su piel tentada, la caricia estaba en todos lados al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Emma se mareó mientras la habitación se cargaba, su cuerpo estático mientras ella era envuelta en una cálida y tentadora capa de magia.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó mientras la espalda se arqueaba elevándose de la cama, cayendo con un ruido sordo sólo para volver a elevarse. Dedos le hicieron cosquillas en los muslos, sobre su trasero, subiendo por su estómago, sobre ambos pezones, haciéndole cosquillas tras una oreja, tirándole el cabello, sólo para llegar hasta abajo y comenzar de nuevo en continuado. "¡Oh Dios!" Las manos de Emma se cerraban y abrían, se abrían y cerraban; los dedos de los pies se tensaban y relajaban.

Esto – esto era nuevo. No tenía idea qué estaba pasándole a ella, pero esto – los ojos se dieron vuelta al tiempo que se llevaba una palma a la boca, mordiéndola con fuerza para mantenerse en silencio. Su fantasma la alejó con suavidad y Emma dejó escapar un alto y rasposo grito antes de poder morderse la palma de nuevo.

Su cuerpo de despedazó; todo pensamiento coherente desapareció excepto por, _Oh mierda, ¿qué estás haciéndome?_

Una presión invisible apareció en la mano de Emma, manteniendo la misma plantada firmemente en la boca mientras una caricia gentil bajó por sus labios como si su ropa interior no estuviera allí.

Un alto grito salió de detrás de la palma y la presión creció, callándola.

Otra lenta caricia hizo que el cuerpo de Emma se encorvara, rodara y se elevara.

"Por favor." Quitó la mano de la caricia, "¡Por favor!"

Lentos círculos comenzaron a pasar una y otra vez por su clítoris, extrayendo jadeantes lloriqueos de, "Sí. Oh Dios. Ss-mierda. Oh Dios. Mierda."

Un maravilloso aturdimiento comenzó a llenarla al darse cuenta, "Oh Dios, yo – voy a – oh mi Di-"

Repentinamente, la caricia desapareció como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón.

Emma se paralizó, su orgasmo incipiente se diluyó instantáneamente, "¡Noooooo! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Dónde estás?" Esperó por una respuesta, pero fue en vano.

¿Qué mierda pasó? Era pasada la medianoche; no era como si alguien los hubiera interrumpido. ¿Qué mierda?

Sus piernas temblaban cuando se levantó para ir hacia la ventana, la abrió y respiró el aire frío para aclararse la cabeza.

Estaba frustrada. Estaba furiosa.

Enojada, tiró la almohada al otro lado del cuarto y gritó en un susurro, _"¿Quién diablos sos?"_

Nadie respondió.

Caminó de un lado al otro intentando calmarse, pero no funcionó. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su pecho y se comió la uña hasta que no quedó nada, sus ojos atraídos constantemente hacia la foto enmarcada que tenía escondida en el fondo de su cómoda.

Si algún momento era el adecuado, era este.

No, no lo hagas, Emma. ¡Trabajaste tanto! ¡Pasaron dos putos meses! ¡Nunca llegaste a los dos meses las otras veces!

Se abalanzó hacia la cómoda, arrancó el marco de ella y lo dio vuelta.

La satisfacción la invadió instantáneamente cuando sacó el paquete de su escondite y sacó él un cigarrillo. Buscó con frenesí el encendedor del cajón de su ropa interior, alegrándose al encender la llama.

La calma la llenó en el mismo momento en que aspiró el humo y sus cejas se distendieron.

 _Maldito. Sea._

0-0-0

Finalmente terminó de pasear para cuando la alarma del reloj se disparó, pero no se había vuelto a acostar.

¿Sería el sexo mágico diferente al normal? Porque esa mierda…fue como un café negro doble y Viagra inyectado directamente a sus venas. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Recién en la última hora había sido capaz de siquiera sentarse.

Su madre intentó ser comprensiva cuando se enteró del mal hábito de Emma cuando recién se mudó con ella, pero eventualmente cuando se enteró que era su madre, le dio un ultimátum que terminó en un: no más cigarrillos. Emma había dejado y vuelto a fumar regularmente desde entonces. Mari Margaret enfurecería si se enterara que su hija se había pasado la noche fumando junto a la ventana, así que se duchó con rapidez para sacarse el olor y bajó a desayunar.

Sacó el enorme envase de huevos y se detuvo; ¿cuánto tendría que cocinar? En el fondo de su mente sabía que esta mañana sería distinta – Hook y Neal probablemente – ojalá – no aparecerían y Regina – posiblemente tampoco iría. Pero el hecho de que Henry no haya llegado a casa el fin de semana con explícitas instrucciones de ella sobre dónde y cuándo debería estar él el lunes a la noche, hacía que Emma se preguntara al respecto.

Tomó una decisión y se puso a cocinar.

Tal vez debería estar un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba por lo que vendría, con la posibilidad de enfrentar a Regina, y sabía que lo habría estado si su cuerpo no estuviera aún temblando por su casi orgasmo de la noche anterior. Por lo menos, le había encontrado un lado bueno.

Apenas estaba empezando con el café cuando sintió un roce suave en su ante brazo.

Emma tensó la mandíbula y pensó que sus padres andaban dando vueltas por al living cuando respondió en voz baja, "Vos – Yo – ¡No vamos a hablar!"

La caricia pasó a su hombro, apretándolo con suavidad.

"Uh huh. Más vale que lo sientas."

Dos tirones.

La frustración llegó a la cima, metió el café con más fuerza de la que pretendía en la cafetera, "¿Sabés qué? Tengo algo que decirte, mierda."

Pasó volando al lado de su madre y Henry, cuyas cejas se elevaron. Se disculpó con rapidez y desapareció en su cuarto.

Una vez dentro se giró enfrentando a la nada, "¿Estás ahí?"

Un tirón.

"¡No estoy de maldito humor para que te hagas el puto chistoso!"

Silencio.

"¿Qué mierda me hiciste anoche?" Esperó por un rato antes de darse cuenta de que no había forma de que la pregunta fuera respondida, "Está bien, ¡ugh! ¿Me siento aún como si mis rodillas se fueran a vencer en cualquier momento a causa de… cualquier magia que estés usando?"

Dos tirones.

Emma intentó hacer la siguiente pregunta con timidez, pero su agitación hizo que saliera con brusquedad, "Y si quisiera, eh…encargarme de ello, ¿dejaría de sentirme así?"

Un tirón.

"¿De verdad?" Lloriqueó.

Un tirón.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés diciendo esto porque no quieres que lo haga?"

Hubo una larga pausa y después – dos tirones.

"¡Maldita sea!" Enfureció Emma, no muy segura si estaba bromeando o no cuando gruñó. "Está bien, ¿sabés qué? Me retracto. No te hablo más." Sintió un tirón en su hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "¡No!" Palmeó a la nada conteniéndose, "Estoy malditamente enojada con vos."

Revolvió los cabellos de Henry, tal vez con más fuerza de la que pretendía al volver a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

"¡Muy bien, el desayuno está listo!" Gritó un rato después, poniendo cuatro platos en la mesa. Henry, el chico tornado, voló a través de la casa, relamiendo sus labios y casi cayendo sobre la silla en su apuro, "¡Ehh chico! ¡Tranquilo!"

Él sólo sonrió y se bajó la mitad del vaso de jugo.

Emma recién se sentaba cuando sonó un firme golpe en la puerta. Su espalda se enderezó con brusquedad. No importaba cuál de ellos fuera, cualquiera sería una sorpresa.

Se levantó y marchó deliberadamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin dudar.

Regina estaba parada frente a ella sosteniendo un vaso de café humeante.

Los ojos de Emma se achicaron pero en vez de ser golpeada con una catarata de furia se sintió nerviosa. Profundos ojos marrones brillaron una mezcla tan grande de emociones tan complejas que se sintió mareada.

Regina frunció un poco el entrecejo en respuesta a Emma mientras ambas se miraban, con la tensión elevándose con rapidez. Con lentitud, tras un momento Emma alcanzó el vaso que sostenía Regina, pero esta no lo soltó. Las miradas se encontraron y Emma entendió. Esto sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que iba a conseguir de Regina. Las cejas de Emma se elevaron a causa de la diversión, y asintió levemente. Regina respondió al gesto de la misma forma y con la cálida sonrisa a la que Emma tanto se había acostumbrado y la rozó al pasar. "Buenos días a todos."

"¡Regina!" Gritó Mary Margaret con la boca llena, "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

Regina la miró y escupió, "¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret salto y clavó la vista en su plato, evitando volver mirarla.

Emma inhaló y se limpió la nariz para encubrir la risa que trataba de escaparse. "Uh, lo siento. No pusimos un plato para vos. Como que pensé que no ibas a venir."

Regina se encogió de hombros, "Ya desayuné. Sin embargo gracias, Miss Swan."

Emma asintió y le dirigió una tentativa sonrisa.

0-0-0

Si Emma si había sorprendido al ver a Regina en su puerta aquella mañana, ahora estaba shockeada al verla cruzar la puerta de la comisaría con una bolsa marrón en la mano.

"¡Regina!" Emma saltó de la silla a causa de la culpa. Había hecho todo lo que se suponía que no debía hacer durante los últimos treinta minutos. Se había escapado mientras su padre estaba haciendo las rondas para fumarse un cigarrillo y después se había sentado tras su escritorio para trabajar, sólo para quedarse dormida. "¿Qué hacés acá?"

"Bueno, parece que hoy me están preguntando mucho eso, ¿no?"

"Lo siento. Estuvo mal."

Regina tomó una silla y la colocó delante de su escritorio, sus largas piernas cruzadas como siempre. Emma no pudo evitar notar que no llevaba medias hoy. Generalmente usaba medias con las faldas ajustadas.

"Te ves horrible, Emma. ¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos de Emma dejaron las pantorrillas desnudas de Regina con culpabilidad, "¿Qué? Nada. Sólo estoy…eh…cansada."

Regina entrecerró los ojos mientras sacaba comida de la bolsa.

"¿Me trajiste el almuerzo?" Jadeó Emma ante el recién hecho panini y la fruta que apareció delante de ella.

"Todo el mundo necesita comer."

Emma tomó uno de los sándwiches y lo olió apreciativamente, "¿De qué es?"

"Panini de caprese."

Sin dudar, Emma lo desenvolvió y le dio un mordisco, gimiendo. "Oh dios. Esto está tan bueno." Su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo brusco y se detuvo a medio gruñido. Aparentemente, los post shocks de ese maldito, evento, de la noche pasada fueron detonados por cualquier cosa relacionada a ruidos sexuales.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cara."

Emma enrojeció, "¡Nada!"

Regina soltó el sándwich con un ruido, "Está bien, ya es suficiente. Te ha estado pasando algo desde hace días y ya no lo soporto más. Qué.Pasa."

Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero de repente ya no quiso hacerlo. Regina tal vez tuviera respuestas y su deseo por conocer la identidad de la persona estaba comenzando a superar su vergüenza.

"Bueno, está bien, pero Regina, por favor. No le podés decir a nadie."

"Muy bien, Miss Swan." Regina asintió tentativamente.

Regina apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Emma explotó, "Tengo una caricia."

"¿Una qué?" Regina preguntó inexpresivamente.

Emma se inclinó hacia adelante con rapidez para susurrar, "No sé. Es como un maldito fantasma. Empezó un tiempo atrás. Hablé con Gold y él dice que debe ser que una persona en Storybrooke que está usando magia para," movió los dedos en el aire, "tocarme." Emma intentó sonreír, pero en cambio terminó soltando una risita nerviosa.

"Ya veo." Dijo Regina con lentitud. "¿Cuándo empezó esto exactamente?"

"Neverland."

"¿Y aún así Rimpelstilskin piensa que es alguien de Storybrooke?"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya veo." Dijo otra vez. "Emma, cuando decís que te toca, ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente?"

Todo el cuerpo de Emma se volvió escarlata, "Ehm. Bueno."

"No estás diciendo… ¡Emma!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Gritó ella, "Es raro, ¡lo sé!"

Regina se inclinó hacia adelante, así que Emma casi podía sentir su aliento y oler su cálido y rico perfume. Mirando a izquierda y derecha como si alguien tal vez pudiera oírlas, siseó, "¿Estás teniendo sexo con eso?"

"¡No!" gritó Emma tirándose hacia atrás contrariada.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron del shock y jadeó, "¡Pero querés!"

"¡Bueno!" Se quejó Emma, cruzándose de brazos. "No lo puedo explicar, Regina. Sé que suena loco, pero sea quien sea, mierda, ¡es asombroso!"

"¿Qué?" La cara de Regina se aflojó.

"No, de verdad. Lo sé, sé que suena loco, pero siento que aprendí tanto de ello. Nunca tuve a nadie que me hiciera sentir de la forma que esto lo hace y ni siquiera lo conozco aún, ¡mierda!"

"¿Aún? ¿Creés que eh, creés que lo harás?" Preguntó Regina con liviandad.

"Dios eso espero." Gruñó. "Tal vez mate algo si no lo hago. Todo este…" Tembló al recordar la noche anterior.

"Regina. Tal vez puedas decirme…"

"¿Qué?"

"Intenta no juzgarme, por favor, nunca tuve sexo con esta…persona, pero llegamos muy cerca."

"¿Oh?" Regina miró a Emma paralizada; esto era un muy interesante tema de conversación.

"Um, sí. Anoche eh, mierda no sé. Fue como si me envolviera un algún tipo de campo de fuerza sexual o algo así, no sé, pero mierda – estuve tan pero tan cerca. No sé, nunca sentí algo así en mi vida." Soltó un largo suspiro y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"¿Por qué ehm, por qué no – ya sabés?"

"¡Porque se detuvo!" Chilló ella. "¡Estaba a un puto suspiro del orgasmo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que mi cuerpo pudiera manejarlo y se detuvo!"

"¿De verdad?" Regina jadeó, un poco agitada, chocando con su botella de agua y casi derramándola en el escritorio.

"¡Sí! ¡No tengo idea de por qué! ¿Creés que no pueda a menos que estemos en persona o algo?"

Regina lo pensó unos momentos, "¿Me dijiste que no sabés quién es?"

"¡No!" Aulló Emma.

"Bueno, creo que tal vez no quiera hacer algo que no está seguro que vos quieras. No es como si pudieran hablar de ello."

"De ninguna forma. ¡Me tenía casi rogando! Créeme, lo quería – lo cual aún suena raro de decir ya que, bueno, no tengo ni puta idea de quién es. Oh dios, ¿sueno como una puta? Porque juro que siento que estuviera en una relación con alguien que no puedo ver. No es que me esté tirando a algo, es decir, alguien aleatorio a quien no puedo ver."

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja, claramente divertida. "¿Pensaste en decirle que querés?"

"¡No! Porque lo que verdaderamente me gustaría es tener una relación ida y vuelta con esta persona."

Regina dudó, pensando. "Pero si nunca llegaras a conocer a esta persona…"

"Oh dios, ¡no digas eso!" Se refregó la cara vigorosamente. Esa no podía ser una opción para ellos. "Pero supongo que si eso es todo lo que puedo tener…sí, lo aceptaría. Pero de verdad, ¡de verdad que quiero saber quién es!" Respiró profundo, "En fin, lo que quiero saber es…" Se frenó, notando lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de Regina. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Uhm, por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Tus mejillas están muy rojas. ¿Tenés calor?"

"¿Vos no?"

Emma se encogió de hombros. "En fin, estuve toda la puta noche despierta. Fue como si estuviera súper recargada toda la noche eh, si entendés lo que quiero decir. Eso es… ¿normal?"

Los labios de Regina se habían partido mientras escuchaba a Emma y pareció sobresaltarse algo antes de responder, "Bueno, honestamente, Emma no lo sé. Creo que sí."

"Yo eh," Emma se preguntó si Regina sabría cuán cerca se había inclinado de ella, "No puedo evitar sentir como si…ya sabés."

"¿Qué?"

" _Vos sabés."_

"¿Qué? ¡Oh!"

"Sí, si yo _ya sabés_ esta noche me voy a sentir mejor. Es decir, mierda, ¡mi piel estuvo todo el día al rojo vivo!"

La respiración de Regina chocó contra los labios de Emma y una furiosa calentura le atravesó el cuerpo. Emma se tuvo que tirar hacia atrás con rapidez, perpleja por la reacción de su cuerpo.

Sí, Regina era una mujer malvadamente sexy y fuera de Storybrooke ella habría ido por ella, pero ellas nunca habían estado…así.

Regina pestañeó, sus ojos oscuros despejándose. "Oh, no lo sé Emma. Es decir, no tengo experiencia real en esto, pero creo que en lo que atañe a magia como esta…bueno, la masturbación podría empeorar los síntomas. Puedo imaginar, por lo que me decís, lo que sería si dicha magia no te deja alcanzar…el final. O si un org…el final, bajo esas circunstancias, fuera a, digamos duplicar los efectos. Si yo fuera vos, la próxima vez que tu caricia, como vos le decís, aparezca le dejaría muy claro que querés…"

"Acabar. Preferiblemente con él" Barbotó Emma y después enrojeció.

Regina contuvo una sonrisa. "Exacto. Lo que yo recomendaría…"

"¿Sí?"

Regina se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, a milímetros de ella, "Rogá."


	4. Chapter 4

El resto del día fue una tortura. Cada vez que el jean rozaba sus muslos se encendía en un fuego erótico. Cada vez que olía perfume o una colonia dulzona, su pulso comenzaba a elevarse. Antes de irse a la cama esa noche, haciendo zapping, se encontró con una escena de amor en una película que la puso a mil, haciendo que presionara y refregara sus piernas entre sí como un perro mal entrenado.

Sólo había una cosa que podía pensar en hacer antes de rendirse. Fue al baño y abrió la canilla de agua fría. Cuando iba a sacarse la remera por la cabeza, miró por sobre el hombro, pero por supuesto, no había nadie.

"¿Está aquí, no es así?"

No hubo tirón de oreja, pero sintió el más leve de los roces cruzar su estómago. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Emma, deliberadamente, abrió el botón de sus jeans. Una sonrisa presumida se formo en sus labios mientras bajaba el cierre y esperaba.

Dedos subieron por su estómago.

"¿Me puedes ayudar?"

Dos tirones suaves en el lóbulo.

Esperó, pero no pasó nada.

Entendiendo, Emma sonrió con suficiencia y, lentamente, con falsa modestia, pasó la remera por la cabeza, sacudiendo el cabello al quedar libre.

Se sacó las medias y sonriendo con maldad, comenzó a ondear las caderas, bajando lentamente milímetro a milímetro el jean, mostrando su falta de bragas.

El ambiente del cuarto comenzó a espesarse, a cargarse como había ocurrido la noche anterior. Emma levantó una ceja, para nada sorprendida de sentir roces subiendo por la parte trasera de sus muslos. Dejando un camino de hielo ardiente a su paso.

"Supongo que eso será todo lo que consigas." Emma exhaló y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Contuvo un grito y cualquier calentura sexual desapareció.

Hasta que salió.

Salió de la ducha pensando en Regina y la conversación que tuvieron a la mañana. Regina había disfrutado terriblemente de la charla, ¿no es cierto? Suponía que era porque Regina no participaba en muchas charlas de chicas. Dios, ¡no podía creer lo honesta que había sido! ¿Qué le había pasado?

Se secó y, desnuda, fue hacia su habitación para buscar el pijama.

En el momento en que llegó al vestidor, sintió a su caricia tomarla de los hombros y tirar.

Soltando una risita, Emma insultó trastabillando a través de la habitación hasta caer en la cama. "Oh, hola. ¿Necesitabas algo?"

Suaves dedos de ángel trazaron sus labios y Emma sonrió. Le encantaba cuando le hacía eso.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, una repetición de la noche anterior. ¿Desaparecería otra vez? ¿Tendría otra opción? Puede que la magia no fuera suficiente para…eso.

Esperó ser arrasada, en cambio, se sorprendió cuando los dedos rozaron con dulzura su mejilla. Instintivamente, se inclinó hacia la caricia y sintió un momento de tristeza cuando se encontró con nada.

Con ternura, yemas de dedos cubrieron los ojos de Emma y ella obedeció, permaneciendo desnuda bajo la vigilante mirada de este desconocido.

Suspiró profundamente al sentir constantes caricias y roces por su piel, en su cabello, por sus labios. La caricia se tomó su tiempo dando cuidadosamente a cada parte de su cuerpo atención especial, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y, lenta e irremediablemente, Emma sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, respondiendo con deseo.

Así fue como nontó algo que no había observado antes. Un aroma etéreo, floral, aunque divinamente terrenal y erótico. La imprecisa mano fantasmal que sintió en un principio, comenzó a tomar forma con brusquedad; de repente, sintió delgados dedos y uñas, tal vez un anillo. Y había un aura, algo que no podía ubicar, pero que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sí.

Poquito a poco, los labios de Emma comenzaron a abrirse mientras las sensuales caricias hacían su trabajo, se le aceleró la respiración mientas las manos se movían agonizantemente lentas.

Comenzó menearse, su centro latiendo mientras susurraba silenciosas súplicas que eran respondidas con suaves caricias contra sus mejillas y labios.

Quería que la besaran y, oh, quería besar. Quería sentir el calor de otro cuerpo.

"Por favor, ven a mí." Emma abrió los ojos y lamentó la vista de su solitaria y vacía cama. "Por favor."

Los delgados dedos rozaron delicadamente por sobre sus ojos otra vez, bajando por su rostro solo para estirarse hacia sus cabellos mientras una pequeña yema recorría tiernamente su mejilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la otra mano se deslizaba con cuidado por su estómago, curvándose al llegar a los rizos púbicos y deslizándose entre los empapados pliegues.

Hubo una caricia suave, una, dos veces hasta que Emma ronroneó al sentirse penetrada.

El gemido exaltado de Emma se escapó ligeramente de sus labios, centrada como estaba en la yema que acariciaba su mejilla y el dedo que entraba y salía de ella lentamente. Cada movimiento llevaba a Emma cada vez más lejos, extrayendo de ella largos gemidos de placer hasta que comenzó a acompañar cada penetración con su pelvis, incapaz de decir si estaba en el cielo o en la tierra.

La segunda mano se deslizó hacia abajo y una pequeña presión se sumó a su pulsante clítoris.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó, sus manos enredándose entre sus cabellos, como si sostener una parte de su cuerpo evitaría que saliera flotando, desatada. "Oh, por favor."

Sintió que los dedos fantasmas dentro de ella giraban y se doblaban hacia arriba, empujando hacia afuera.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar que se escapara cualquier sonido mientras su cuerpo se doblaba.

Deliberadamente, los dedos giraron y empujaron otra vez. A Emma se le cerraron los dedos de los pies. "Oh Dios," se forzó a susurrar a la habitación vacía, "sos muy bueno haciendo esto, ¿cómo sos tan bueno en esto?"

Los dedos giraron y empujaron, mientras una mano delicada volvía a jugar con sus pezones.

"Oh, mierda." Ella…, un momento…sus ojos se abrieron. Se esforzó para romper con lentitud la neblina que la cercanía de su clímax había creado. "¡Un momento!" Gritó sentándose.

Los amables dedos acariciaron sus hombros, su mejilla, pero Emma no lo notó.

Emma lo conocía. Conocía ese sentimiento. Conocía esa forma de hacer el amor…y los dedos, esos eran dedos, no un…aura, el sentimiento dentro del aura cayó en su lugar.

Jadeó con fuerza.

Femineidad. Esta era una _mujer_.

La caricia sobrevoló con suavidad por sobre su cuerpo, intentando con amabilidad que volviera a acostarse, pero ella la ignoró.

Esta era una maldita mujer y, en Storybrooke, sólo había una…

"¡No!"

La caricia masajeó su oreja con suavidad, tirando siempre con gentileza contra su hombro.

No podía ser, maldición.

Empezó en Neverland…

No.

Tenía que ser…

"¡Regina!"

La caricia desapareció instantáneamente.

0-0-0

Qué mierda se suponía que hiciera ahora. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? La caricia había desaparecido en el momento mismo en que dijo su nombre. Lo había sentido, la, eso, desaparecer. Significaba eso, Regina…mierda… ¿eso era realmente _Regina_?

Exhaló una nube de humo por la ventana y dejó caer la cabeza de golpe contra el vidrio.

¿Cómo se sentía ella al respecto? No estaba segura de saberlo.

Regina era…sexy. Maldición, Regina era sexy, pero…wow…

Había mucho más en Regina que su belleza; eso fue algo que Emma aprendió las últimas semanas, dejando de lado las caricias fantasmas. Ella era amable. Hubo un tiempo en que Emma nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo eso, pero ahora sabía que era verdad. Ella era amable, y cálida. Amorosa y dulce. Era inteligente y admirablemente fuerte. Pero si las caricias de Emma, su tan amadas caricias eran Regina, entonces también era tota, juguetona y divertida. Era modesta de la mejor manera así como también una gentil y traviesa amante.

¿Podría sentirse satisfecha si su secreta caricia fantasma fuera Regina?

Sabía que sí.

Diablos, sería _afortunada_ si Regina fuera la caricia en lugar de Jefferson o alguien no disponible como Belle French.

Aunque, ¿y si todo había sido una coincidencia? Mayores locuras le habían ocurrido, especialmente en los últimos tiempos.

Recordó la cara ruborizada de Regina mientras ella describía su debate sobre la masturbación y tuvo que dar otra pitada para evitar marearse.

No. No había ninguna duda. Su caricia era…Regina. No había estado prestando atención en su momento como para notar la excitación de la mujer durante esa charla, el pensamiento de que podría ser Regina ni se cruzó por su mente. Sin embargo, rememorando…

 _Regina._

La excitación burbujeó en su interior y una perezosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 _Regina._

 _Regina._

Empezó a tararear con suavidad.

 _¡Regina!_

Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción tras un momento, meciéndose al mismo tiempo que comenzó a cantar por lo bajo _can´t get enouh of your love baaabe_ (no puedo tener suficiente de tu amor, neeena).

Sus piernas comenzaron a golpetear sacudiendo las caderas, se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

La profunda voz de barítono de Barry White llenó el cuarto y Emma rió, cediendo a la alegría que brotó de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Su cadera comenzó a saltar con ritmo, su cabeza a moverse hasta que allí, en el medio de la noche, en ropa interior, Emma Swan comenzó a bailar.

La música llenó sus sentidos mientras ella se balanceaba y meneaba, con los brazos a los costados por sobre la cabeza.

Bailó por todo el dormitorio, con el teléfono como micrófono mientras cantaba con mímica la canción; balbuceando las partes que no sabía sin importarle en lo más mínimo. El espejo se volvió su audiencia mientras ella cabeceaba, saltaba y giraba, preguntándole a sus fans imaginarios 'how can I explain, all the things I feel?' (cómo puedo explicar lo que siento).

Barry White fue seguido por Donna Summers cantando oooooh, love to love ya baby y finalmente, cansada se tiró en la cama moviendo los labios en sincronía y haciendo ademanes dramáticos en el aire mientras Billy Paul cantaba sobre su legendario amorío con la Sra. Jones.

Dejó caer los auriculares de sus oídos y encendió otro cigarrillo, volviendo a la ventana.

 _Maldita sea, Regina._

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

Comenzó a fruncir el ceño, opacando su sol interior.

Podría habérselo dicho.

¡Sí! De hecho, por qué no se acercó a ella y le dijo: Emma, acá estoy.

Eran amigas. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso su amistad significaba tan poco para ella?

Oh.

Recordó.

" _Es porque creés que no quiero estar con vos._ "

¿Cómo Regina había podido ser tan estúpida? Qué, ¿sólo porque fue la Reina Malvada? ¿Porque habían peleado? Regina no sería la primera persona con la que Emma se hubiera acostado a la que, en algún momento, le había dado un puñetazo… o viceversa.

Regina no tenía ni una maldita buena razón para haberle ocultado esto. ¡No tenía motivos para haber estirado esto por tanto tiempo! ¡Había tenido mucho tiempo para decirle!

Terminó el cigarrillo inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas para decirle a la Sra. Alcaldesa.

0-0-0

Esperó y esperó la mañana siguiente a que Regina apareciera. Preparó el desayuno como siempre, el pie golpeteando impacientemente y esperó hasta último minuto antes de llevar a Henry a la escuela.

El que no apareciera solidificó la irritación de Emma.

¿Acaso iba a pretender que la noche anterior no había pasado?

Oh, claro. Emma se dio cuenta mientras tomaba su campera de que sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer Regina. Se iba a mantener firme hasta el final.

 _Bueno_. Ella sabía cómo jugar si ése era el maldito caso.

"¿Estará enferma?" Preguntó Henry, las manos metidas profundamente en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban, un espejito de su madre rubia.

"No chico, no lo creo. Probablemente necesitara hacer algo, ¿entendés? Cosas de grandes."

Él frunció el ceño como si el hecho de pensar en cosas de grandes fuera un concepto repugnante, asqueroso. "Supongo."

Los ojos de Emma barrieron el horizonte, buscando el cabello perfectamente peinado o el Mercedes negro, pero ambos estaban sospechosamente ausentes de las calle de Storybrooke.

"¿Te parece que me va a venir a buscar?"

"¿Querés que lo haga?"

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. "Por supuesto."

"Ok. ¿Por qué no la llamás durante el almuerzo? Estoy segura que estará encantada de pasarte a buscar. Tal vez podrían ir de Granny o algo por el estilo."

"¿Y podrías venir vos también?"

"Seguro, chico." Juguetonamente, intentó revolverle el cabello, pero él la esquivó con rapidez, acomodándoselo con los dedos.

"¡Maaa!"

"Ups. Lo siento, amigo. Yo…uh, nos vemos más tarde." Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Encendió un cigarrillo durante el camino para calmar los nervios, pero marcho, con propósito, derecho hacia Mifflin Street.

A Regina le convenía estar allí o revisaría cada edificio y casa de Storybrooke hasta encontrarla.

No se iba a poder ocultar de ella.

El icónico Mercedes negro no estaba a la vista, pero Emma no desistió.

"¿Regina?" Golpeó la puerta con educación, pero no hubo respuesta. "¡Regina!" Golpeó con fuerza. "¡Hey! ¡Abrí la puerta!"

"¡No creo que esté, Sheriff!" El viejo y pequeño vecino de Regina le gritó desde su jardín. "La vi salir hoy temprano. ¿Ocurre algo?"

Con las manos en los bolsillos se alejó un paso de la puerta, sintiéndose culpable. "Oh, ¡no señor! Sólo intentaba encontrarla, eso es todo. Lamento molestarlo."

El hombre rió. "No me molesta. No sería martes a la mañana si alguien no golpeara en el 108, gritando y exigiendo algo. Ella era la Reina, sabes. Soy muy feliz cuando no hay una muchedumbre enojada subiendo por la calle. Las muchedumbres arruinan las flores de mi jardín."

Emma asintió, mordiéndose el labio para mantener la seriedad.

"Bueno." Él asintió y saludó. "Espero que la encuentre."

Se dirigió a Granny's a las zancadas, con la irritación en aumento, pero Granny y Ruby no la habían visto esa mañana. Tampoco Gold, Belle, su padre en su florería o nadie de la alcaldía.

Doblada sobre sí misma, miró calle abajo con lentitud, una gruñona diversión comenzó a surgir en ella. ¿Recorrió todo el maldito pueblo y aún así no la había encontrado? _¿Dónde mierda estaría?_ Se había escondido bien.

Mifflin 108, Granny's, Gold, la librería, la florería, la alcaldía…esto era el maldito Storybrooke, ¿dónde más podría estar? ¿El hospital? Tal vez podría pasar, por las dudas.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Por supuesto.

Girando sobre sí misma, se dirigió al cementerio.

Había sido una idiotez de su parte olvidarse.

No había rastros del Mercedes cuando llegó, pero Emma no tenía idea de dónde estaba el estacionamiento del lugar. Caminando a través de las hojas caídas, hizo lo posible por no hacer demasiado ruido. Regina era rápida desapareciendo, no tenía intención de alertarla. Podía hacerse humo antes de que Emma supiera de seguro que estaba allí.

Empujó las pesadas puertas tan silenciosa como un ratón, vio que el ataúd estaba corrido y las escaleras que llevaban a la bóveda de Regina, a la vista.

Al bajar, la vio sentada con la espalda hacia la puerta. Al otro lado, un gran espejo captaba el reflejo de su hermoso y angustiado rostro, mientras Regina jugueteaba con sus dedos en el regazo.

"¿Regina?"

Los grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en el espejo, como los de un ciervo encandilado, antes de bufar, "Mierda."

"Uh wow. Vaya, gracias. Es…mmm, un placer verte a vos también."

Regina se levantó, comenzando inmediatamente a arreglarse la ropa y después las repisas a su alrededor. "¿Qué está haciendo acá, Miss. Swan? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Henry llegó a tiempo a la escuela? ¿Imagino que puede encargarse de eso?"

Emma asintió, así que así era como iban a ser las cosas. Estaba ligeramente orgullosa de sí misma por haber predicho todos los pasos de Regina, desde no haber aparecido para el desayuno en adelante. "Sí, sí. Todo está bien. Es que no apareciste esta mañana y me preocupé."

"Bueno, estoy bien, gracias. Es que tenía que ocuparme de algunas cosas."

"Seguro." Emma la observó moverse, chasqueó los dedos con suavidad para llamarle la atención. "Oh, tengo una noticia interesante. Me pareció bien compartirla desde que, ya sabés, somos amigas y todo eso."

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó Regina, limpiando una botellita de vidrio con intensidad.

"¿Te acordás que ayer te conté sobre mi caricia? ¿Esa caliente, asombrosa cosa, con la que dije estar casi en una relación?"

"Mmhmm." Tomó otra botella con rapidez y comenzó a frotarla con furia con el trapito que había conjurado.

"Bueno, te hice caso."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, verás me di cuenta que anoche estaba conmigo mientras me iba a dar una ducha, así que le hice un pequeño strip tease."

Las mejillas de Regina se sonrojaron, pero no dijo nada.

"Síiii, creo que funcionó porque, fiúuuuu."

Regina se envaró tosiendo.

"No creo haber sentido dedos como esos."

"¿Oh?" La voz de Regina fue un intento fallido de su usual majestuosidad.

"Sí. Y, oh, le rogué." Emma bufó, acercándose de apoco a ella; lista para seguir con el juego. "Ella no tuvo más que entrar que ya me hizo acabar."

Las manos de Regina se sacudieron haciendo que la botella que sostenía se le escapara de los dedos. Emma la agarró en el aire y se la devolvió.

"Gracias." Regina asintió seca. "Entonces, ¿al fin acabaste?"

"Bueno," Emma se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua, "no, pero un minuto más y lo habría hecho."

"Oh. Bueno. Felicitaciones Miss. Sw…"

Emma tomó el brazo de Regina, tirándola hacia sí y tomándola de la barbilla.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Sacame las manos de encima!"

Pero Emma le sostuvo la cara con fuerza, esperando hasta que esos profundos ojos marrones encontraran los suyos. Finalmente, titubeando y tras un largo tiempo, lo hicieron.

"¿Qué estás…?"

"¡Shhhh!" Sosteniendo a la mujer con fuerza, buscó en sus ojos hasta que, ¡sí! Ahí estaba, escondida entre la pena y la alegría, había un pequeño destello de culpa. ¡Al fin había encontrado su prueba!

Al mismo tiempo, la cabeza y el corazón de Emma reaccionaron de dos maneras bien conflictivas. Su corazón hizo que su mano se retirara para que sus labios volaran hacia los de la mujer.

Regina dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, pero al último segundo, cuando sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los de Regina, su mente le gritó, '¡No se te ocurra ceder, Emma! ¿Qué es lo que querés? ¡La verdad! ¿Cuándo la querés? ¡Ahora!'

Los labios de Regina se había abierto, los ojos brillantes de miedo al sentirse vulnerable, mientras iban constantemente de los ojos de Emma hacia sus labios y viceversa. La respiración se le había acelerado levemente mientras apretaba la mano que la sostenía. Por mucho que Emma quisiera cubrir esa nada de distancia que las separaba, se forzó a permanecer quieta. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decirte qué, exactamente?" Le preguntó la fría voz de la Alcaldesa.

Emma bufó y la alejó. "No jodas conmigo, Regina. Sé que sos vos. Nadie más habría desaparecido tan rápido ante la mención de _tu_ nombre."

"Oh, no sé, Ms. Swan. Mi nombre suele inspirar mucho miedo."

"Regina…" Emma no se molestó en decir nada más.

El debate interno de Regina pareció durar para siempre, hasta que finalmente las palabras parecieron explotar de ella. "¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decir, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, terminá con el puto 'Ms. Swan', Regina. Me viste desnuda. Estuviste, literalmente, dentro de mí. ¡Fui Emma en Neverland antes de todo esto y soy Emma ahora!"

El rostro de Regina enrojeció y tartamudeó, estupefacta ante las palabras directas de Emma. "Bien."

"Genial. Impresionante." Emma retrucó, seca.

Se mantuvieron en un pesado silencio, Emma yendo y viniendo con los ojos de Regina siguiendo sus pasos.

"¿Con qué fin, Regina?" Rugió Emma finalmente, su voz rebotó en las paredes y volvió a ellas.

Regina se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

Pantis. Hoy llevaba pantis.

Dios, Emma _amaba_ las pantis.

Mientras Regina contemplaba qué decir, Emma observaba cómo la adorable vulnerabilidad desaparecía con rapidez, volviendo su máscara. Los brazos se extendieron hasta alcanzar las piedras que estaban a su espalda, sus ojos provocativos, salvajes, y desafiantes. "Estuve, digamos, esperando el momento adecuado por un tiempo, antes que esos dos cretinos se llevaran a nuestro hijo. El momento," pensó unos segundos "nunca parecía el correcto. Después estábamos juntas en esa maldita isla y me vi forzada a ver cómo Tengo-Problemitas-Con-Papi y Hedwig-El-Pirata-Enojado comenzaron a pelearse por llamar tu atención. Así que pensé que yo también podía." Se encogió de hombros. "A mi manera. Mi intención fue inocente, en un principio, pero después se volvió… _interesante_."

"Umhmm." Esto no hacía que Emma se sintiera mejor sobre el hecho de que había pasado semanas viendo diariamente a Regina y la mujer nunca le dijo nada. ¡Ella había sido la única persona en la que Emma había confiado! "Correcto. ¿Y eso es todo?"

Regina la fulminante mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de Emma y ésta se preguntó si Regina sabía que ella estaba viendo a través de su máscara. Podía ver el miedo y la preocupación escondidos detrás de la mirada de Regina. "¿Qué le gustaría que diga, Ms. Swan?"

Emma gruñó y después rió con sequedad, pateando con suavidad el último escalón. Tenía que jugar sus cartas con cuidado. ¿Qué obligaría a Regina a salir de su coraza? Había visto su fachada derrumbarse cuando la había agarrado, pero no creía que eso volviera a funcionar. Descubrirla. Debía descubrirla y ver. Nunca nadie descubría a Regina en sus mierdas. "Eso," Emma apuntó con el dedo hacia Regina y dibujó un ocho, "es mentira. Todo esto que estás haciendo ahora mismo, todo mentira. Y no tengo tiempo para eso. Nop. Esta actuación que me estás dando, no funciona. No quiero tu careta, Regina. Te quiero a vos."

Las cejas de Regina se juntaron, pero ella no dijo nada.

"Está bien. Hagamos una cosa, Regina. Cuando quieras intentarlo de verdad, me venís a buscar. Si estás de suerte, no te haré _rogarme_."

Se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones con rapidez, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho.

Emma salió al frío aire del atardecer y atravesó las hojas.

Ella conocía la otra cara de Regina la piel cálida bajo el duro exterior y, con una sonrisa, supo que la vería de nuevo.

Sólo esperaría y…

El viento se levantó, llevándole el pelo a la cara y en él, sintió tres nítidos dedos agarrando y pellizcándole el culo.

Pegó un salto a tres metro del suelo, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Afirmando los brazos con exasperación, gritó al cielo solitario, "¡ _Maldita sea, mujer_!"

A su espalda escuchó una carcajada ronca.

0-0-0

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡este no es el final! No exactamente, en definitiva. Decidí agregar una segunda parte donde seguiremos el Punto de Vista de Regina.


End file.
